Ocaso
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng no sabía que el día que debió ser el más feliz de su vida, se convertiría en el detonante de su miseria, Una joven sin esperanzas, y un policía coqueto ¿Podrán sobrevivir juntos? El Ocaso atraviesa el borde del cielo, dándole preámbulo a este apocalipsis Zombie… La primera parte de la trilogía.
1. El Comienzo

**Advertencia: Zombificación y muerte de algunos personajes. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng no sabía que el día que debió ser el más feliz de su vida, se convertiría en el detonante de su miseria, Una joven sin esperanzas, y un policía coqueto ¿Podrán sobrevivir juntos? El Ocaso atraviesa el borde del cielo, dándole preámbulo a este apocalipsis Zombie… La primera parte de la trilogía.**

 **Ocaso.**

 **El Comienzo.**

Unos tacones sonaban por todo el blanco y silencioso pasillo. La mujer caminaba con elegancia, contoneando sus caderas.

Sus ojos estaba detrás de unos pequeños lentes de color negro, su ceño estaba notablemente fruncido.

Era el tercer día seguido que la llamaban de emergencia, aun sabiendo que estaba libre.

Luego de ver a ese paciente hablaría seriamente con el director del hospital.

Sus blancas manos abrieron la puerta encontrándose con algunas nerviosas enfermeras.

-Informe_ Hablo tomando unas hojas comenzando a analizarlas.

-Fue traído hace tres horas sin pulso, luego de una hora muerto el paciente abrió los ojos e intento atacarnos, Matilde fue mordida en el cuello e inmediatamente trasladada a otro lugar_ Hablo una joven muy nerviosa.

La doctora miro por primera vez a la joven asintiendo, sin decir algo más procedió a entrar a ver aquel extraño paciente.

Él hombre se encontraba amarrado a la camilla, con correas gruesas y resistentes, impidiéndole moverse con completa libertad. Más esto no le impedía forcejear.

La joven lo miro extrañada, la mejilla del hombre tenía sangre coagulada, y su boca se abría queriendo morderla. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos de color grisáceo.

Algo no andaba bien con ese sujeto, le tomo el pulso con sumo cuidado, pero no había nada, es como si estuviera muerto en vida.

Los jadeos y forcejeos aumentaron al oler la sangre fresca tan cerca. Sus instintos le pedían alimentos.

Quería comer a esa mujer que estaba a centímetros suyos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando la figura de un joven policía, sus ojos esmeraldas no tenía brillo alguno y demostraban un odio hacia la cosa que se encontraba en la camilla, en ambas manos tenía dos pistola apuntándola a la doctora y al "paciente".

-Señorita le sugiero que se aleje de ese hombre, infórmele a todos los que estén aquí que se vallan rápido de la ciudad_ Hablo con calma mientras sonreía ladinamente.

La mujer ahogo un grito alejándose de inmediato, dejando solos a ambos hombres.

Unos disparos rompieron aquella aura pacifica que reinaba hasta ahora en el hospital, el joven rubio camino fuera de la sala como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba entrenado para matar sin remordimiento.

Era su deber que la paz reinara sobre su ciudad. Y esos monstruos estaban perturbando la tranquilidad del lugar. Cuando comenzaron a llegar a la central informes de esos ataques, todos lo creían una broma, hasta que una de esas cosas mordiera a un compañero, ahí fue cuando el jefe comenzó a tomárselo en serio, ordenándoles proteger a los civiles de esas cosas, los noticieros tenían prohibido extender la noticia por ordenes del alcalde a ese hombre no le convenía que el pánico reinara la ciudad.

Varios hombres en autos negros sacaron a las personas más importantes del lugar antes de que fuera tarde. Según lo que había escuchado en la central lo llevaban lejos de la civilización.

Su puño se cerró con fuerza.

Las personas comunes que no tenían mucho dinero fueron dejados a su suerte, solo él y algunos policías que seguían con vida estaban ayudando contra ese mal que amenazaba con erradicar la existencia de las personas.

Solo podía hacer tiempo, y ordenarle a los civiles escapar, a estas alturas, su padre estaría a salvo con muchos otros empresarios millonarios. A ellos no les importaba los demás, solo querían salvar su pellejo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Una joven sonreía mirándose al espejo, aun no podía creer que estaba allí, su momento por fin había llegado.

Detallo ese hermoso vestido blanco perla, de una sola pieza con escote de corazón y cierre en el corsé, la parte superior tiene diferentes adornos con un toque de tul que se extiende a lo largo de la falda.

Desde que su prometido Nathanaël le había entregado el hermoso anillo, estaba ansiosa por que su boda se realizará con rapidez.

Miro por tercera vez el reloj de la pared.

Estaba escondida en una de las salas cercanas a la capilla, sus padres la iban a mantener allí hasta el momento indicado. Ya que su prometido aun no había llegado.

Nervios quizás…

Se le estaba haciendo eterna la espera.

Varios golpes comenzaron a escucharse detrás de la puerta, no parecían ser de sus padres, estos golpes sonaban como si desearan derrumbar la puerta.

Camino con intensión de abrir la puerta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?_ Pregunto algo nerviosa por los extraños ruidos que se escuchaban afuera. No solo eran golpes ahora también habían gritos.

Detuvo su mano antes que tocará la perilla, estaba comenzando a asustarse.

La madera de la puerta comenzó a ceder dejando entrar una pálida mano, por el pequeño agujero pudo ver al sacerdote queriendo agarrarla.

Dio varios pasos atrás reprimiendo un grito que quería escapar de sus labios.

Corrió hasta la mesa donde estaban sus cosas, tomando su teléfono. No entendía que pasaba, todo era tan extraño.

Intento comunicarse con su prometido, pero el teléfono de él estaba muerto.

Esperar en ese lugar no era opción, las oxidadas bisagras ya estaban a punto de ceder por los golpes.

Un sonido seco se hizo escuchar mientras la puerta era derribada, el sacerdote estaba degollado, su sangre estaba esparcida por la ahora destruida puerta.

Marinette miro al culpable del estado de aquel cura, encontrándose con su padre.

Sus ojos se aguaron, corriendo a abrazarlo, no entendía que sucedía allí pero estar con alguien familiar la reconfortaba.

-Mari no hay tiempo_ Acaricio con su mano la cabeza de su hija mientras contenía sus lagrimas- Estamos en peligro debemos huir de este lugar.

-¿Dónde está mamá?_ No pudo evitar preguntar mientras era arrastrada por ese lugar casi desierto.

Los ojos de su padre se volvieron fríos y distantes recordando lo ocurrido antes, no sabía cómo decirle eso a su pequeña, se suponía que esté día iba a ser perfecto.

-Ella… _ Titubeo un poco deteniéndose en seco frente a una capilla.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras Marinette miraba la capilla por el vidrio a su lado.

Estaba bellamente adornada, y los invitados sonreían mirando como la novia entraba con su velo cubriendo su cara, la música suave se colaba por aquel vidrio, relajándola, en unos minutos ella estaría así, en ese momento había olvidado todo, y solo se concentraba en la bella escena frente a ella.

El joven veía orgulloso a la mujer que caminaba lentamente, un ligero sonrojo se colaba por las mejillas de este al escuchar algunas palabras de su mejor amigo y padrino, sabía que había elegido una buena mujer, la mejor de todas, ella era simplemente perfecta para él.

Su mano se estiro deseando tomar esa tersa mano entre las suyas, quería saber si era verdad que ella estaba allí en ese momento y no solo era uno de esos sueños que tenía con su amada.

Le sonrió con calidez al sentir ese frío contacto. Seguramente estaba nerviosa como él, debía reconfortarla y decirle que todo saldría bien.

La mujer levanto el rostro, y en un rápido movimiento, se lanzo contra el hombre comenzado a comerle el cuello. El velo cayó al piso, en el justo momento que el sonido del piano fue quebrantado por los gritos de los invitados.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron con sorpresa, como un balde de agua fría esa escena la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué está pasando?_ Encaro a su padre.

-No lo sé, pero muchas de esas cosas nos atacaron… Tú madre tuvo el mismo destino que ese hombre_ Hablo con un hilo de voz, mientras apretaba con fuerza una vara de metal- Debo sacarte de aquí antes de que sea tarde se lo prometí.

Era muy duro para él perder aquella mujer que había estado siempre a su lado, sin poder hacer nada. No entendía que estaba pasado, pero no había mucho tiempo para preguntar, había tomado una vieja vara de metal, y buscado a su pequeña.

Por suerte había llegado justo a tiempo, para salvarla. Ahora solo debía asegurarse de que Marinette sobreviva, mientras buscan una salida

-Papá ¿dónde está Nathanaël?_ Pregunto corriendo con la cola del vestido en manos, ese vestido comenzaba a hacerle un estorbo en estas condiciones.

-No lo sé, cuando todo empezó el fue sacado del lugar con rapidez, tanta que no lo dejaron hablarnos_ El hombre miraba a todos lados preocupado.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la salida pero estaba bloqueada por fuera, alguien había atrancado algo, para dejar esas cosas encerradas, y no hicieran más desastres, era una buena idea, si no fuera por el hecho de que civiles inocentes aun se encontraban allí intentando salir.

-Hay que buscar otra salida.

Tom tomó el brazo de su hija para empezar a correr de regreso, pero por donde habían venido se encontraban muchos zombis acercándose a paso lento, podía notar a varios invitados de la boda de su pequeña acercarse a paso lento.

Las lágrimas de Marinette comenzaron a salir al notar aquel vestido que le había diseñado a su madre, rasgado. Miro a la que lo llevaba puesto mientras un sollozo salía de sus labios.

No había duda, su madre ahora también era una de esas cosas.

Ambos retrocedieron hasta toparse con la pared, la vara que tenía su padre no serviría para alejar a todos esos zombis, los tenían acorralados, el momento de su final había llegado.

Marinette analizo el lugar donde estaban, encontrándose con algunas maderas que hacía un camino, si subía por ahí podrían buscar un lugar para escapar.

-Papá por arriba_ Dijo señalando la madera.

Tom entendió el plan de su pequeña subiéndola con rapidez pasándole el tubo de metal para él subir, tomo un impulso saltando para alcanzar las maderas, sus dedos apenas rozaron las tablas, su respiración se agitaba, sabía que estaban cerca, sus nervios comenzaron a aflorar.

La segunda vez que salto, pudo sostenerse pero la madera estaba comenzando a sonar, unos tirones de sus piernas lo estaban tratando de hacer caer, y la madera no soportaría su peso todo el trayecto, su hija gateo para ayudarlo, pero unos zombis comenzaron a jalar el hermoso vestido de novia rasgándolo, intentando tumbarla a ella también.

-Marinette se fuerte mi pequeña, sobrevive_ El hombre sonrió, no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a su pequeña a manos de esos monstruos, si ella se quedaba allí y lo ayudaba ambos morirían, en cualquier momento esa madera sedería y ambos caerían por su culpa- Sigue adelante, ve lo más rápido que puedas y no mires atrás. Te amo

Limpió las lágrimas de ella con su mano, tomo la barra entre los dedos de su hija, y con una sonrisa en su rostro dejo caer con fuerza su pesado cuerpo rompiendo algunas partes de los zombis.

Si querían comida no sería fácil de conseguir, Tom se reincorporo, y con la vara de metal le quito la cabeza a algunos zombis.

Marinette entre sollozos siguió su camino, sus padres se habían sacrificado por su bien no dejaría que su esfuerzo y sus vidas fueran en vano.

El cansancio había comenzado a jugar en contra del señor Dupain, se habían reunido muchos más zombis de los que pudiera calcular, en algún momento habían formado un círculo alrededor de él y era cuestión de tiempo para que lo mataran. Cada minuto era una posibilidad más de su princesa para salir de este horrible lugar, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, igual que su traje, no le importaba contra quien se enfrentará no los dejaría comer tan fácil.

O eso pensaba hasta que la vio, era ella, su esposa, no podía atacarla, sus brazos no le respondían, ver a la mujer que juraste proteger de esa manera te da una impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Ese momento de flaqueó fue aprovechado por los zombis de atrás que no dudaron en morderle el cuello al hombre, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar, no podía dejar que se lo comieran, no era suficiente tiempo para Marinette. Con todo el dolor que sentía al ver a su esposa en ese estado, cerró los ojos golpeándola con la suficiente fuerza para que la cabeza saliera disparada.

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de su rostro, mientras sus gritos desesperados eran silenciados por aquella música de piano en alguna parte del lugar, no todos sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Con furia arremetió contra cada zombie que se le acercaba, tanto era su enojo que había hecho pedazos a algunos, consiguiendo algunos minutos de soledad con el cadáver de su esposa. Sus lagrimas chocaban con la cara de ella, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el rostro, ya lo había mordido era cuestión de tiempo para convertirse en uno de esos seres y poner en peligro la vida de su hija.

Se lamento por no tener un arma más eficiente en ese momento, y acabar con su vida antes de que el estado de Zombificación diera por acabado. Prefería dispararse a si mismo antes de hacer pasar a su pequeña por eso que él estaba sintiendo. Debió haber protegido más a Sabine y no dejar que la tocaran, todo esto había sido su culpa.

Tan concentrado estaba lamentándose que no se dio cuenta, que volvía a ser rodeado por más zombis, sin esperar que el reaccionará todos se le abalanzaron comenzando a devorar aquella jugosa carne que aun no los llenaba del todo.

Marinette gateaba apresurada buscando una salida, mientras sentía como su vestido era jalado por algunos zombis que terminaban rasgándolo, la cola del vestido estaba amarrada a su cintura para facilitarle su movilidad. Ya aquel piano se había silenciado, sustituido por los gritos de muchas personas.

Sonrío al ver una ventana abierta a pocos pasos, tenía que saltar y saldría, pero tenía que tener cuidado para no caer y ser comida por los zombis que se reunían abajo, por la ventana se escurría aquel tono rojizo del ocaso, ya la noche iba a llegar pronto

Se levanto en las tablas con mucho cuidado, mordió su labio y salto, cayendo en el marco de la ventana sujetando la campana para recobrar el equilibrio. Una vez a salvo, miro las calles vacías, justo ahora se encontraba en el segundo piso, una caída de ahí la mataría, o a lo poco la dejaría sin poder moverse.

Cerró los ojos tomando su vestido, en estas situación le estaba estorbando demasiado, presiono con una mano mientras que con la otra rasgaba el vestido, amarrando el pedazo de tela donde se encontraba sujetada la campana, agradecía que la cola era algo larga, suficiente para llegar abajo, enredo la tela en su cintura comenzando el descenso poco a poco, ayudada por sus manos y pies.

Ahora agradecía ese verano con Nathanaël escalando, le hacia las cosas más fáciles. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo miro a su alrededor, varios autos en llamas y personas corriendo por el lugar.

Marinette levanto la cara mirando los matices rojizos del firmamento, ya no había marcha atrás, su hermoso vestido confeccionado por ella misma estaba casi destruido, la parte inferior llegaba ahora hasta las rodillas, y tenía lados más largos que otros, el color perla era sustituido por un grisáceo, con algunas manchas rojas, sus ojos ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar, se suponía que este día iba a ser feliz, pero ahora, veía que esa felicidad era un simple sueño, era hora de despertar, y afrontar su nueva realidad.

 **Continuara…**

 **Este es el comienzo de mi trilogía serán tres historias con varios capítulos donde se desarrolla un escenario apocalíptico. Tenía esta historia pensada desde el año pasado, pero solo tenía el resumen, y los nombres de las tres historias.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado este primer capítulo, y desde ahorita lo digo que lamento las futuras muertes (Aunque aún no se a cuantos ni a quienes mataré pero lo haré) Son libres de irse si en algún momento aborrecen mi historia por el contenido Gore (Que intentaré no hacerlo tan violento, ya que la última vez que hice una historia Gore se me paso un poquito la mano desde el primer capítulo según mis lectores, aunque seguían pidiendo más)**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	2. Decisiones

**Ocaso.**

 **Decisiones.**

Su respiración estaba entrecortada, mientras intentaba hacer el menor ruido en ese callejón.

A penas había salido de aquella iglesia, más problemas aparecieron, todos los zombis se vieron atraídos hacia la carne fresca obligándola a huir y refugiarse donde estaba ahora.

No tenía ningún tipo de arma con la que podría defenderse, y si la acorralaban estaba perdida, en estos momentos huir era el mejor plan.

La plaga se extendía muy rápido, las calles eran custodiadas por esos muertos vivientes. Que buscaban alimentos, algún tonto que se arriesgará a salir de noche sería fácilmente atrapado y devorado por ellos.

Algunos autos estaban incendiados iluminando el sombrío panorama, las luces de los postes titilaban dándole apenas una visión de algunos lugares. Debía estar atenta a cada movimiento, al menor descuido y la podían acorralar.

Un grito de una mujer la hizo voltear, una chica era seguida por toda una horda zombis atraídos por esos chillidos, aunque no tuvieran vista, sus oídos mostraban un excelente desarrollo, por esa razón siempre se dirigían a lugares donde escucharan algo.

Y esos chillidos solo lograban atraer a más muertos vivientes, esa mujer estaba prácticamente entregándose en bandeja de plata.

Tomo una tapa del basurero, sus sentidos de la justicia le impedían quedarse a mirar como si nada pasara.

Salió de su escondite lanzando la tapa con la suficiente fuerza de hacer caer al último zombie, provocando un efecto domino, más no contó que el más cercano, tomara los pies de la chica comenzando a jalarla hacía él.

Un mordisco en la pierna de la joven hizo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras un gran grito fluía de su garganta llamando la atención de más caminantes.

Marinette ahogo un grito con sus manos sorprendida, ¿esto había sucedido por su culpa?

Los brazos de la mujer estaban extendidos hacía Mari, necesitaba su ayuda, aunque ya había sido mordida necesitaba que la alejaran de esas cosas. Sintió como varios dientes eran encajados en sus piernas, las manos de esos monstruos rasguñaba su ahora rojiza piel quitando de ella algunos pedazos, comiendo la carne que arrancaban con sus uñas.

-Rayos_ Susurro sabiendo que era tarde para la mujer, poso sus manos en los oídos intentando detener esos aullidos que parecía taladrar su cerebro, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarla.

Sintió como algo la jalaba tumbándola en el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y con sus brazos forcejeaba para que la boca de aquel individuo estuviera lejos de ella, la sangre que el zombie tenía en la boca notablemente abierta, caía en las mejillas de Marinette asqueándola, este había sido uno de los primeros en alimentarse de la joven, que aun estaba viva.

Si no se lo quitaba de encima pronto, los otros terminarían con su "comida" y comenzarían a ayudarlo.

El hombre miraba la escena desde una tienda con una sonrisa ladina, recargo el arma con velocidad, saliendo del local y disparándole al zombie sin dudar.

La bala atravesó la cabeza del muerto viviente desde la parte lateral, dejando a su paso un agujero donde se podía notar gusanos moviéndose entre los sesos de ese individuo.

Marinette al notar como esa cosa no se movía, lo tiro a un lado, alejándose algo asustada. Los gusanos comenzaban a salir de su comida metiéndose por otros conductos donde encontrarían más cosas, y estarían a salvo.

Una mano le tapo la visión a la joven. Su salvador le sonreía tiernamente esperando que ella aceptara.

-Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya van a terminar de devorar a esa chica, y no tengo suficientes balas para salvarnos_ Dijo el castaño cuando su mano fue estrechada por la de ella, jalo la mano de la joven llevándola dentro del local donde él se encontraba, sus ojos miraban de reojo la figura de la joven con ese algo sucio pero hermoso vestido- Soy Theo_ Se presento una vez adentro del local.

-Marinette, gracias por ayudarme_ Suspiro aliviada limpiando las gotas carmesí de su rostro- ¿Qué es este lugar?_ Sus azules ojos viajaron por todo el local encontrándose con muchas bebidas, algunos muebles estaban manchados con sangre, las mesas estaban volteadas y el olor de un cadáver impregnaba sus fosas nasales.

-Era una taberna, lo encontré así cuando llegue_ Se excuso con una sonrisa estudiando muy bien a la joven frente a él- Lo mejor será que descanses aquí hoy, la noche es muy peligrosa para salir estarás más en peligro, no te preocupes por nada yo la protegeré aquí señorita.

Marinette sonrió agradecida, era un joven muy atento, se alegraba de a verlo conocido, ya que gracias a su intervención estaba con vida. Últimamente debía su vida a muchas personas, sus celestes ojos se oscurecieron, recordando a sus padres, tenía que ser más fuerte y defenderse por sí misma, no tendría siempre alguien protegiéndola.

En estas situación todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor era efímero, solo era cuestión de tiempo para perderlo.

Una toalla húmeda la hizo levantar la mirada, frente a ella estaban unos hermosos ojos marrones que la miraban con aparente comprensión.

-Arriba hay cuartos, todavía hay agua así que puedes bañarte, tendrás que ponerte otra vez ese vestido, lo único que no hay es ropa_ Acarició la mejilla de ella- Estaré aquí cuidando el lugar. No te preocupes por nada, descansa parece que lo necesitas.

La joven asintió apartándose de aquel tacto casi al instante, camino hasta la escalera mirando algo insegura la parte superior, con mucho cuidado comenzó a subir, escuchando algunos leves rechinidos de las escaleras, que la hacían dudar sobre seguir ese camino.

La sonrisa de Theo se borro al perderla de vista, una mueca de disgusto surco sus labios mientras veía su mano, había sido rechazado por alguien que acababa de salvar, que sucedía con esa mocosa, se suponía que debería agradecerle y rendirse ante su caballerosidad.

Un bufido escapo de sus labios, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se rindiera ante él, y si no lo hacía tenía otros métodos más sencillos, sonrió confiado llevándose una paleta a la boca, él sabía cómo tratar a las niñas malagradecidas.

Marinette miro tres puertas, dos a los lados de la escalera y una al frente. Con sumo cuidado abrió la que se encontraba frente a ella, era un closet que tenía algunos licores pequeños, un kit de primeros auxilios, y a un lado de un potecito de morfina. Al ver que no era lo que estaba buscando lo cerró con cuidado.

La siguiente puerta estaba asegurada por el otro lado, una tenue luz se asomaba por la abertura inferior, sin opciones abrió la otra puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas poniéndole seguro, por si acaso.

Marinette ya no podía aguantar todo el peso que había sobre sus hombros, sin poder evitarlo se dejo caer al piso, apoyando su espalda de la puerta. Varias lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a empapar su cara.

Todo esto era demasiado para ella, ver a una mujer devorada, era algo que jamás imagino presenciar, y si ese zombie fuera tenido unos minutos más ella también estaría sintiendo el mismo dolor que aquella mujer. Aquella tortura de ser comida viva mientras no puedes hacer nada más que ver y sentir, como arrancan y muerden tu piel, ignorando tu inútil forcejeo.

Ella no quería morir… Y menos así.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos mientras trataba de sacar esas imágenes de su cerebro, sin éxito alguno, varios sollozos escaparon de sus labios mientras frotaba la toalla contra su cara.

Podía sentir como las gotas de sangre de la mandíbula de aquel zombi caían nuevamente en su rostro, ese frío liquido la había manchado, la hacía sentir responsable de aquella muerte, si no hubiera intervenido tal vez aquella mujer habría podido huir.

Pero a estas alturas Marinette ha comprendido que "hubiera" no existe, cada acción tiene su reacción y en este fin del mundo, tus acciones pueden jugar con la vida de alguien.

Se levanto algo afligida despojándose de aquel vestido, que ahora era como una maldición que había caído en ella, sus pies caminaron al baño.

Necesitaba limpiar toda la suciedad que la rodeaba, su cuerpo y su vestido tenían manchas negras de sangre seca, su cuerpo se sentía frágil, como el de una muñeca rota, y en este momento eso era, una frágil muñeca rota sin esperanzas de un nuevo futuro.

Se quito la ropa interior, metiéndola junto al vestido a la lavadora, por suerte aun había luz en el lugar, y su ropa estaría como antes... Bueno no completamente, pero al menos estaría limpia. Con sutileza se metió dentro de la regadera, sintiendo las frías gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo, su cabello mojado llegaba hasta su cintura, el agua se estaba llevando toda su suciedad externa hasta el drenaje.

Más la suciedad que sentía internamente iba a seguir estando allí, y por más que se estregara con esa esponja, jamás saldría.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Adrien recorría los largos pasillos del hospital con el revólver largo 357, en su mano, luego de ordenar la evacuación, comenzó a "limpiar" el área, exterminando cualquier zombie que tuviera la mala suerte de ponerse en su camino.

Todo el piso de abajo estaba desinfectado, y aseguradas las puertas para que no entraran esas cosas nuevamente, este podría ser un refugio para sobrevivientes, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no quedará nada que los pusiera en peligro nuevamente.

Esta infección se estaba propagando de forma rápida, debían asegurarse que una gran cantidad de civiles estén a salvo, era la primera parte del plan de su jefe. Si todo salía bien esto no sería más que un pequeño desastre para París. Sonaba cruel pero los muertos debían seguir siendo eso, no debían levantarse de su tumba, todos debían aceptar esta realidad, y seguir adelante.

Esa era el único futuro de los humanos, esa era la esperanza que ellos debían sembrar, el mundo seguía girando después de todo, unas cuantas muertes a manos de esos zombies no podría derrotarlos.

Un ruido lo alerto, apunto sin dudar su arma hasta los cuneros, la ventana de cristal parecía haber sido golpeada por las palmas ensangrentadas de alguien, impidiéndole la visión.

Abrió la puerta del lugar con una patada apuntando a varios lugares buscando su objetivo, cerca de la ventana estaba un cadáver de un hombre, le faltaba un ojo, sus entrañas se encontraban esparcidas a sus lados, tenían la marca de haber sido mordidos y comidos por alguien o algo. En sus mejillas se podía apreciar parte del tejido, la cuenca donde debía estar el ojo aun continuaba sangrando.

Varias moscas rondaban el cuerpo, y el olor comenzaba a ser insoportable, cualquier humano común se hubiera horrorizado y vomitado, pero él no tenía tiempo para eso. Disparo a la cabeza antes de que se convirtiera en un caminante.

Apunto el arma a algo que se movía en un rincón, por la escasa luz supo que era una mujer, estaba de espaldas, y parecía estar protegiendo algo.

Su cabeza estaba agachada, y ni siquiera se había fijado de su presencia. Algo iba muy mal aquí.

-Señorita ¿está bien?_ Pregunto acercándose con cuidado sin dejar de apuntarla.

No tenía tiempo para descuidos, muchas vidas dependían de él, un simple error y todo se abría acabado para él. Poso una mano en el hombro de ella haciéndola voltear.

La mujer intentó atacarlo, él sin dudar, la golpeo con su puño tirándola al suelo, su pie se puso arriba de la cabeza de ella aplastándola con sus negras bostas, su rostro estaba serio. Un jalón lo hizo ponerse alerta.

Sus ojos se fijaron asombrados al ver que lo que sostenía anteriormente la mujer, comenzaba a "morder" sus botas.

Jamás imagino que un bebé intentará comérselo, esto debía ser una broma, primero golpeaba una mujer y ahora debía matar a un bebé. Recargo su arma mientras emitía un quejido, esto será lo más cruel que había hecho en toda su carrera.

Estaba infestado, era "eso" o la humanidad. La decisión ya había sido tomada.

Miro al techo ya con el blanco fijo, sin ver siquiera a la "cosa" rascar las encías con su bota le disparo, los sesos del pequeño se esparcieron por aquel blanco piso.

"¡Genial!" esto era "magnifico", ahora también estaba manchado de sangre de un inocente, es que a esos zombies no les importaba que fuera un bebé, se comerían todo aquello que estuviera vivo por lo visto.

Paso su mano por el cabello, revisando los demás cuneros, afortunadamente estaban vacíos, había vacilado con un bebé, si se encontraba con otro estaba seguro que no iba a hacer nada. Esa situación lo estaba superando, ni el más entrenado hombre estaba preparado para algo así, sabía que no había cura para la Zombificación y la única solución era matarlos. Pero no dejaba de ser duro.

Salió del lugar sentándose en el corredor, su cara estaba metida entre sus piernas mientras sus manos se encontraban unidas alrededor de estas, se sentía como una basura.

¿A esto había llegado la humanidad? ¿A matar niños por el bien de la mayoría?

Sea como sea esa era su decisión, y las decisiones sean buenas o malas debían ser afrontadas, después de todo ese era el camino que cada persona había elegido para vivir su historia.

El hubiera no existe, y a pesar de toda la culpa que sentía no se arrepentía, eso ya no era un bebé, era un monstruo, y su deber era exterminarlo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Este capítulo es para que ambos protagonistas entiendan que las decisiones que tomen podría cambiar todo, en un apocalipsis zombie las personas actúan por instinto, ya que no hay mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión con cabeza fría.**

 **Las decisiones deben ser tomadas con rapidez, y aunque no sean las mejores, no es un juego, si te equivocas hay consecuencias, consecuencias que debes afrontar, huir del problema no es la solución, y el "hubiera" no existe, pensar en el futuro es estúpido, ya que ni siquiera sabes si sobrevivirás este día. En estas situaciones las personas viven su día como el ultimo, y tienden a ser presionadas para tomar una decisión en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto.**

 **En estos casos cuando las personas ven morir a alguien por sus decisiones suelen culparse, y querer enmendar un error que ya paso, hagas lo que hagas nada cambiará las cosas ni ahora ni nunca. Solo debes levantarte y seguir luchando, ayer puede que cometiste errores, pero trata de arreglarlo hoy, culparse no arreglará nada, solo hace las cosas peor.**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que le dieron favoritos y están siguiendo la historia; Alejandra Darcy, ElbaKheel, Katsa Graceling, Kurousagi1601, Princess Viris Potter, .**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **ElbaKheel: Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi historia, me alegra que te guste el tema, aunque sea muy usado cada persona tiene su manera de hacer las cosas, y ningún apocalipsis es igual a otro(A menos que sea Plagio). Por lo general no actualizo tan rápido pero me inspiré y logre adelantar algunas partes de algunos capítulos.**

 **: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste, tranquila (si eres chico, lo siento, tu nombre me confunde :s) aquí abajo estarás a salvo de los zombie que quieran comerte mientras duermes, yo aborrecía a los gusanos y lo superé… Molestando a un amigo con ellos. Fue una bonita manera de superarlo ambos.**

 **Alejandra Darcy: Gracias por tu comentario, no te mueras, si mueres te convertirás en uno de ellos, y atacaras a todo ser vivo en busca de alimento. Sé que el Fandom necesita de todo un poco, y esta es mi pequeña colaboración.**

 **Nos leemos luego Darlings.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Luz en la Oscuridad

**Ocaso.**

 **La Luz en La Oscuridad.**

Marinette cerró sus ojos, intentando silenciar aquellos gruñidos y disparos con la almohada, la realidad no la dejaba descansar ni un segundo.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que había salido del baño; su vestido aun no se había secado, por lo que ahora se encontraba en ropa interior en un mueble, ni loca se mentía a esa cama, no sabía el propósito de esa cama antes de que todo esto empezará.

Giro su cuerpo topándose con aquella ventana llena de tablas, la escasa luz se filtraba por algunos espacios, iluminándole el rostro, con todo ese alboroto allá afuera ¿Quién podría dormir como si nada?

Se incorporó en el mueble mordiendo su labio inferior, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, que sus padres estuvieran vivos, que aquella mujer no fuera devorada frente a sus ojos, que todo esto acabará de una buena vez. Que fuera solo un sueño, y que cuando despertará no recordará nada.

Dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla, mientras sus ojos celestes miraban el techo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora? Estaba claro que iba a sobrevivir, pero no tenía ningún plan. Nathanaël seguro sabría qué hacer, a pesar de ser algo tímido era bueno ideando soluciones… O cielos aun no encontraba a su prometido, su padre le había dicho que se lo habían llevado.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba a salvo, ¿Por qué no le había informado? ¿Por qué no la había buscado? Rayos, esta situación no hacía más que empeorar para ella.

Sus pensamientos la dejaron de atormentar, a mitad de la noche cuando se rindió y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Theo sonreía mirando a la chica comer, para él ese encuentro estaba destinado. Ella era la luz que había pedido, esa hermosa luz que brillaba en su oscuridad, e iluminaba su ser.

Estaba claro, ¡Jamás la dejaría ir!

-¿Qué tal durmió señorita?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa llevándose una paleta a la boca.

-Bien, gracias por salvarme y dejarme alojar esta noche aquí fue muy amable_ Una falsa sonrisa se asomo por sus labios mientras se ponía de pie- Lo mejor será que me valla.

Theo frunció los labios y el ceño, se puso de pie de inmediato intentando relajar su expresión, no quería asustarla, ni que huyera.

-Puedes quedarte si así lo quieres_ Tomo las manos de ella con una sonrisa- Yo te protegeré, tenemos mucha comida, estaremos a salvo por mucho tiempo.

-No puedo quedarme, debo buscar a alguien_ Aparto sus manos con educación, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

-Entonces… ¿Así serán las cosas?_ El rostro de Theo se volvió serio mientras la veía de reojo como intentaba inútilmente abrir la puerta.

-Theo abre esto, no tengo mucho tiempo_ Marinette volteo a verlo, algo asustada, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir como el hombre presionaba un pañuelo contra su cara.

Los ojos de Marinette se fueron cerrando mientras caía desmayada en los brazos del castaño.

Theo acaricio la mejilla de la joven con una sonrisa, si no quería quedarse por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con ella en brazos, mientras su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, luego que ese caos se arreglará y todo volviera a la "normalidad", la convertiría en su musa, y convertiría ese angelical rostro en obras de arte.

La haría sufrir solo para deleitarse con cada expresión de agonía que ella le brindará, pero debido a las circunstancias debía cuidarla más que a la anterior.

Abrió la puerta con una llave, dejando que la luz lo cegará por unos momentos, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a esa luz decidió caminar.

Varios gruñido lo hicieron voltear a ver a una zombie, que rasgaba con sus uñas algo destruidas el piso de la jaula. En su cuello se encontraba un grillete impidiéndole moverse más de dos pasos.

-Oh ya despertaste querida_ Miro a la Zombie con una sonrisa- Traje a alguien que te hará compañía.

Theo dejo a Marinette en el suelo, con sumo cuidado de no lastimara, puso grilletes en sus manos asegurándola contra la pared, tenía libertad de movimiento en la habitación, pero no el necesario para salir. Debía estar seguro que no escaparía.

Una vez terminado de poner los grilletes, tomo una cierra circular, caminando a un enfriador.

-Debes estar hambrienta Darling_ Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la zombie- No te preocupes te daré alimento.

Theo saco del enfriador un dorso masculino, con la cierra comenzando a destrozarlo en pedazos, sacándole los órganos para meterlos en unos frascos transparentes, pico el dorso en dos partes para guardar una mitad en el enfriador.

Había sido una suerte encontrar ese establecimiento asegurado contra zombies, apenas y habían dos hombres desarmados, había sido sencillo hacer que su querida amiga los acorralara. Lo difícil fue quitarla de encima de ellos, ambos ya estaban mordidos, así que sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia les disparo en la cabeza.

Desmembró con tranquilidad el cuerpo de ambos metiéndolo en los enfriadores, para conservarlos, a su amiga le gustaba mucho la comida que esos cuerpos le ofrecían. Una vez que se acabarán tenía que conseguirle más alimento. No la iba a dejar sin ello. A pesar de ser una Zombie merecía que al menos sus necesidades fueran atendidas, él era el único que podía entender eso, el resto la mataría sin más, pero si aprendían a controlarlos podían coexistir con los zombies.

Le dio la comida con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Muchas personas pensarían igual que él, cuando vieran a su zombie, y la manera en el que Theo la controlaba. Estaba seguro que más de uno apoyaría su idea, incluso pedirían y usarían a los zombies como perros guardianes, si lograba convencer a muchos ricos, lo volvería un hombre de poder, estaría por encima de la ley. Incluso nadie se molestaría en acusarlo por retener a una simple mujer.

Todo su plan era perfecto y sin errores, ni fallos, todo le saldría de maravilla, y tendría a sus dos musas en su poder, aunque la anterior era ahora un zombie, debido a las torturas que la sometía, seguía siendo hermosa, y su cuerpo a pesar de estar putrefacto, e irradiar un olor algo nauseabundo se veía más hermoso que cuando estaba viva.

Marinette abrió sus ojos con lentitud, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras su mano acariciaba su cabello, no recordaba nada, y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre que le daba la espalda mientras alimentaba a un ¿Zombie?

¿Qué demonios está pasando allí?

Intento moverse, pero las cadenas en sus manos llamaron su atención, estaba encadenada a la pared, una pared manchada de sangre, su cuerpo estaba recuperando movilidad y su vista a veces se nublaba un poco.

Inspecciono el lugar antes que su captor se diera cuenta que estaba despierta, forcejeo un poco intentando liberar una de sus manos. Ahogando varios gemidos de dolor mordiendo su lengua, no debía hacer ruido, de lo contrario sería descubierta.

-No te esfuerces demasiado podrías romper tus muñecas_ La voz de Theo la hizo detener sus intentos por unos segundos- Uh, que molestia tendré que enseñarte a respetarme.

El castaño volteo a verla, sus ojos tenían un brillo maligno mientras su lengua humedecía sus labios, que dibujaban una siniestra sonrisa. Se acercaba a ella lentamente, como una araña segura de su presa no escaparía.

El hombre la tomo con fuerza del cuello alzándola, hasta quedar frente a frente. La expresión que le regalaba era digna de ser grabada eternamente en un cuadro, esa mirada de miedo, sus brazos intentando alejarlo, mientras el cuerpo le exigía aire, Theo relajo un poco su agarre. Si la mataba no podría disfrutar a su musa regalarle más de esas emociones.

-Te vez realmente hermosa así_ Susurro mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de ella- No intentes escapas, sabes bien que no lo conseguirás, ahora me perteneces, ríndete ante ello, o muere en mis manos.

Los ojos azules de Marinette se enfocaron en la zombie, seguramente esa mujer no muerta, había pasado por lo mismo que ella estaba pasando ahora. Esas manos que la estaban aun asfixiando habían matado a una mujer. Pero si fue así…

¿Por qué esa mujer era ahora un caminante? ¿No se suponía que solo si eres mordido te conviertes en un zombie?

Se horrorizo entendiendo al instante la situación, no solo si te mordían te convertías en uno de ellos, también si morías, sin importar como, serías un zombie más.

A los pulmones apenas y le llagaba aire, si seguía así se desmayaría, ese hombre no la iba a soltar por más que forcejeará. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar buscando algunas opciones para alejarlo.

¡Bingo!

Un brillo apareció en sus ojos mientras intentaba alcanzar con su mano libre aquel hueso que estaba en la mesa cerca de ellos, sus dedos tocaban la superficie de la mesa acercándose al objeto cada vez más. Con su otra mano, intentaba alejar las manos de su opresor, un buen moretón le iba a marcar ese rudo contacto.

Al sentir con la yema de su mano derecha, el frío metálico sonrió levemente. Con rapidez atrajo el objeto hasta la palma de su mano, donde cerró su puño con fuerza, y sin esperar alguna reacción del chico clavo el dardo en el ojo de Theo.

El castaño grito mientras llevaba sus manos a su ojo izquierdo, que aun era presa de aquel dardo, la sangre había bañado su cara, y manos. En su retroceso había tumbado varios licores y su espalda chocaba con aquella jaula de su mascota

La zombie gruñía tratando de alcanzar al joven para devorarlo, pero aun se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance. Marinette, aprovechó el retroceso del joven y su estado actual para comenzar a quitarse esos grilletes con rapidez. Sin esperar que el joven se recuperara aprovecho para salir por la puerta, casi tirándose al piso inferior, quito algunas tablas tirándolas en el piso mientras salía del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Prefería arriesgar su vida con los zombies a estar un minuto más con aquel horrible y desquiciado sujeto.

Corrió hasta que sus pies se lo permitieron, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cansada y alejada decidió parar. No era nada cómodo correr descalza, pero era algo que no importaba mucho. Lo primero era alejarse de aquel sujeto sea como sea.

Se giro un poco escuchando varias cosas ser tumbadas, frente a ella estaba una horda zombie de aproximadamente diez muertos vivientes, por su manera de ir por allí sin la menor intención de ocultarse los había atraído hasta ella.

Modio su labio inferior, analizo con sumo cuidado donde se encontraba. Y las posibilidades de escapar y refugiarse, la tienda más cercana era una de ropa, la puerta aun conservaba el letrero de abierto.

Después de todo en un apocalipsis zombie, ¿quien se molestaría en cerrar con llave?

Corrió hasta el local, trabando la puerta con lo primero que encontró, el sol iluminaba el lugar dándole una pequeña visión del lugar, encendió las luces mientras tomaba un brazo de uno de los maniquíes, a pesar de no ser buena arma, podría defenderse y alejarlos con eso.

Inspecciono con mayor detenimiento el lugar, había mucha ropa de damas y caballeros, incluso zapatos, esas cosas le podrían ser útiles, después de todo, no quería seguir andando por esas calles, con el vestido de novia rasgado y descalza.

Su movilidad podía verse perjudicada por esas condiciones.

Inspecciono varios atuendos, buscando uno que le ayudará a desplazarse con libertad.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Adrien tiro con enojo el comunicador, estrellándolo con una de las blancas paredes de aquel lugar.

Todo su equipo, habían huido de la ciudad, incluso su jefe, podría jurar que ese hombre fue el primero en escapar. Todo eso de proteger a los civiles, y de asegurar lugares para que estuvieran a salvo era pura fachada, la única intención de aquel hombre, era mantenerlos un tiempo ocupados mientras huía por la puerta trasera, manteniendo a salvo su pellejo, sin importarle los demás.

Comenzó a alejarse del hospital, no sin antes tomar algunas medicinas y vendas, metiéndolas en un bolso.

Si podía salvar a solo una persona, y mantenerla con vida habría cumplido con la misión que se había impuesto. Salvar a un grupo grande de personas era complicado, todas las provisiones que tenían para resguardar a los civiles en distintos lugares, se las había llevado su exjefe. Y si eran atacados por una gran horda zombie, no podía protegerlos a todos, y se culparía por elegir una vida por otra. Esas complicaciones traían los grupos grandes de civiles, que apenas comenzaban a entender la situación.

Tarde o temprano, una persona pondría en peligro a los demás.

Su verdes ojos miraron el lugar estudiándolo, algo pasaba, los zombie no estaban por ahí. Era muy sospechoso, camino unas calles más y fue cuando los vio, un grupo de cincuenta zombies más o menos, se encontraban rodeando una tienda de ropa. Seguramente alguien se había resguardado ahí, y ahora estaba atrapado.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a disparar, a las cabezas de los zombies, atrayendo la atención de esto, que comenzaron a acercarse a él.

El rubio daba algunos pasos atrás mientras disparaba, su intención principal era ayudar a ese civil que se encontraba acorralado, pero no contó con que él atraería la atención de esos zombies, y que ahora comenzaban a acorralarlo.

Un sonido peculiar escapo de su revólver, informándole que para su mala suerte las balas se le habían agotado, aun le quedaban diez zombies en pie, que estaban muy cerca de él.

Sus ojos miraron de reojo hacia atrás mientras se alejaba de ellos pensando en un plan para salir de allí. Las esperanzas comenzaban a esfumarse, la probabilidad de salir de allí con vida era escasas. Sus verdes ojos se cerraron aceptando su destino, su espalda estaba pegada a una pared, aunque destruyera a algunos, no podría con todos. Tarde o temprano lo morderían y comenzarían a devorar. La oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlo, y no había nada que pudiera salvarlo. Todo esto se lo merecía, este era el castigo por matar a un bebé a sangre fría.

Luego de unos minutos sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron, al no sentir ninguna mordida. Fue cuando la vio, una mujer de cabello algo largo azul, estaba frente a él con un hacha, matando a varios zombies, su rostro tenía rastros de la sangre de aquellos no muertos ya erradicados.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, no queriendo arriesgarse más de lo necesario. Adrien parpadeo un par de veces, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, esa mujer lo había salvado, le había enseñado que hasta en la oscuridad más profunda, siempre era posible encontrar una luz.

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro, mientras veía a su salvadora caminar hacia él y ofrecerle la mano. Adrien sin temor tomo la mano de la chica, pero no como ella esperaba, el rubio de arrodillo, acariciando con dulzura los nudillos de ella, para depositar sus labios la mano, sus ojos chocaban con los de ella. Esa era su manera de agradecer la intervención del joven.

Cuando estaba entre los zombies y la pared, había aparecido esa luz que lo guiaba y lo salvaba en la oscuridad. Debía mostrarle sus respetos como el caballero que era.

Marinette levanto una ceja para luego retirar su mano algo confundida, agradecía que ese joven intercediera, ya que los cristales pronto se romperían, si no fuera por la intervención de aquel joven la fueran acorralado, la única arma que tenía era un hacha contra incendios algo vieja. Podía abrirse paso con ella, pero eran demasiados como para salir bien librada de eso. Pero al ver como el rubio retrocedía y bajaba su arma, no pudo evitar salir a su ayuda, el la había ayudado antes, convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil si no intervenía terminaría devorado.

-Uh, creí que todos los policías se habían ido oficial ¿Chat Noir? _Se escogió de hombros mirando la insignia que portaba el hombre, ¿se suponía que ese era su nombre?

Adrien ahogo una carcajada mordiendo su labio inferior, incorporándose frente a la joven, ese había sido el "nombre" que había elegido para no tener ningún trato especial con sus colegas, el único que sabía su verdadero nombre era su exjefe. Pero él le guardaba ese pequeño secreto para no vincular a uno de los hombres más ricos del país con un policía, sabiendo que algunas bandas se aprovecharían de ese vínculo.

Sus esmeraldas ojos chocaron con los de ella, si estaban en un apocalipsis ¿Qué tanto importaba su verdadero nombre? Incluso era más feliz siendo el oficial Cat Noir, que el respetable hijo de Gabriel Agreste, siendo Adrien solo recibía halagos por los meritos de su familia, solo se acercaban a él, buscando las fortunas de su padre.

Pero ahora, podía empezar como alguien completamente nuevo, ser aquella persona que siempre lo obligaron a esconder. Hizo una reverencia sin dejar de mirar los ojos de ella.

-Jamás abandonaría a una Princess a su suerte y menos con la situación actual, los demás pueden haber huido, pero yo estoy aquí para protegerla, de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, incluso de mi mismo si la situación lo amerita_ Dijo mirando de reojo los cadáveres en el piso.

Marinette miro a otro lado, no sabía si creerle, acaricio su cuello aun marcado por las manos de Theo, había confiado en aquel sujeto y había pagado las consecuencias de sus acciones muy caro. Pero no por una mala experiencia, podía dejar de confiar en los humanos, esté chico parecía muy sincero con lo que decía. Dejo escapar aire, esperaba que esta vez no se equivoque.

-Soy Marinette_ Dijo en forma de suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguida por el joven.

-Muy hermoso nombre mi Lady_ Sonrió gatunamente, la fiereza y valentía de esa mujer lo había cautivado- vamos a una tienda de armas, si no le incomoda, necesito balas para mi revolver, y debemos equiparnos, mantenerse en esta ciudad tan grande es peligroso, la gran mayoría a estas alturas son zombies.

Marinette asintió entendiendo la situación, si Nathanaël estaba vivo, era claro que no lo habían dejado en un lugar cualquiera de la ciudad, por lo que buscarlo aquí era absurdo. El plan del policía que la seguía le agradaba, era una de las únicas maneras de mantenerse a salvo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Theo bufo molesto mientras inhalaba el cigarrillo en sus manos, esa mocosa pagaría muy caro lo que le había hecho. Ya había perdido la capacidad para ver con su ojo izquierdo, y ahora tenía que usar esa venda manchada con sangre, la zombie que tenía cautiva lo había intentado agarrar y morderlo, por lo que se vio en la obligación de matarla, y para terminar las cosas la mocosa había dejado la puerta abierta, cosa que los zombies aprovecharon para rodearlo.

A penas y había logrado salir de allí ileso, con algunas cosas, pero el arma la había perdido.

Soltó el humo notablemente molesto, lanzando lo que le quedaba del cigarro en lo que era anteriormente su refugió, incendiándolo de inmediato, antes de salir se había asegurado de llenar el lugar con alcohol.

Si esos zombies osaban atacarlo, no les daría el beneficio ni el honor de ser sus mascotas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo y ser paciente, encontraría de nuevo a esa chiquilla, y la haría pagar por cada perdida que tuvo el día de hoy. Estaba seguro que la iba a tener de nuevo a su merced suplicándole que la torturara.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, mientras emprendía camino buscando algo para protegerse.

-Muy pronto mi pequeña marioneta estarás conmigo_ Un susurro escapaba de sus labios, mientras veía el ocaso atravesar el borde del cielo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Esté capítulo es más largo por que se desarrollan muchas cosas, incluyendo el encuentro de los protagonistas, ¿Cómo no poner la actitud de mi amado Cat Noir en un fic hecho para ellos?**

 **Pensé en tres distintas maneras de que ambos se encontraran, pero esta es la que me gusto más, el simple hecho que Chat arriesgue su vida solo por salvarla, me parece bastante tierno, y que luego Marinette entre al rescate del minino me pareció lo ideal para este encuentro.**

 **Por cuestiones de tiempo, estaré actualizando una semana si y otra no, para no dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo, ya que es una trilogía necesito pensar muy bien en qué momento introducir a cada personaje. Por lo que la semana que viene no habrá actualización pero la de arriba sí.**

 **Bueno a responder reviews:**

 **ElbaKheel: En un apocalipsis zombie no sabes que es peor, un humano o un zombie, si confías en la persona equivocada te pueden pasar muchas cosas malas. Hasta yo me sentí mal orillándolo a matarlo, pero es algo que veo necesario, si se quiere mantener a salvo tendrá que pensar con la cabeza fría, y no sentirse mal por cada no muerto que tenga que erradicar. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Gabriely: está bien, uhm si ocurriera un apocalipsis zombie, y me viera en la necesidad de matar a un bebé, lo haría, pienso que mucho ha sufrido siendo zombie, como para quedarme tranquilamente viendo su mecería, lo mejor es darle una ayuda, y si una bala en la cabeza lo ayuda, creo que lo haría, pero claro luego comenzaría a llorar por tomar un camino tan cruel, puede que sea el correcto pero no deja de ser malo. Espero por el bien de muchas personas que esto no suceda, puede que se escuche al principio bueno para algunos fans de los video-juegos, pero luego las cosas se complican. Espero que al menos puedas salir corriendo si vez zombie, a menos claro que quieras ser su cena, por cierto si gritas atraerás más muertos vivientes hacia ti. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Katsa Graceling: Uh antes de agregarte, y pensar muy bien donde te pondría, estarías dispuesta a arriesgar "tu vida" y tal vez morir a manos de unos zombies. De poder si puedo, pero como dije al principio, no garantizo que alguien quedé con vida. Mataré muchísimos personajes, y si algunos viven seguirán con el miedo de que si alguien muere de una forma u otra, pondrá en peligro a los demás. Por lo que quiero verme libre de responsabilidades si tu personaje llega a morir. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Alex: … Creo que me sonroje con lo de venir por mi sangre, es un ofrecimiento un tanto, peculiar, uhm no sé si tomar esa oferta xD Ser vampiresa no es un ofrecimiento que me dan todos los días eh, creo que terminare aceptando tu ofrecimiento. Gracias por tu comentario y por tu ofrecimiento.**

 **ALERTA SPOILER:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Esto lo pondré de último por si alguien prefiere saltárselo, solo les diré cinco cositas que los dejaran con dudas:**

 **Primero que nada se olviden de Theo, deje muy en claro que volvería, oh pero no lo hará solo, tendrá una nueva compañía.**

 **En esta saga de la trilogía no aparecerán ni Plagg ni Tikki, ya que a ellos les tengo un papel importante en la siguiente saga, desde el primer capítulo tenía muy claro que iban a ser ellos dos, y donde serían colocados, pero deben esperar pacientemente hasta la siguiente saga para verlos.**

 **Habrán algunas peleas entre Adrien y Marinette, por alguien que aparecerá en esta saga.**

 **Tikki y Plagg tendrán su propio capítulo, donde se descubrirán muchas cosas, y se aclarará que hacían ambos antes de que todo estallará.**

 **Y el Spoiler final es; Una boda mientras estas rodeado con zombies le da un nuevo significado a la frase "Hasta que la muerte los separé"**

 **Fin del Spoiler**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahí acaban los Spoiler.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado esas pequeñas cositas, y a los que no leyeron, no se preocupen, aquello solo los informará brevemente de lo que pasará, no revele nada que tengan que saberlo desde ya.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	4. Lealtad

**Ocaso**

 **Lealtad.**

Adrien miraba el cristal del vidrió algo sonrojado, en su mano estaba el hacha ensangrentada.

Luego de idear un plan, la joven le pidió que la acompañara a la tienda para quitarse el vestido, al parecer la habían interceptado antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar una ropa decente, que le ayudara a desplazarse.

Las órdenes de su Lady eran claras, vigilar que no vinieran zombies, y no espiarla mientras se quitaba el vestido.

-Mi Lady, me permite preguntarle, ¿Para qué era ese vestido?_ El rubio pregunto recargando su brazo en el mostrador mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con el hacha.

Marinette detuvo sus manos, que abrochaban la camisa, mordió su labio inferior incomoda por la pregunta.

-Bueno_ Soltó un suspiro dejando el vestido en el piso, mientras salía del probador- Era para mi boda.

Adrien ensancho sus ojos, mientras sus manos nerviosas rascaban su melena rubia. Se imaginaba muchos desenlaces de aquella unión pero ninguno era muy feliz que digamos.

Giro su cabeza buscando una manera de disculparse, más las palabras quedaron en su boca al ver el nuevo atuendo de la chica.

La parte superior estaba cubierta con una blusa blanca con manga 3/4, llevaba los botones negros perfectamente abrochados, y en el cuello de la camisa se detallaba una flor tejida en ambos lados, tenía un listón negro que rodeaba su cuello y se amarraba en forma de lazo al frente, dejando caer dos tiras algo largas en el inicio de sus pechos. El leggins negro comenzaba debajo de las costillas dejando la camisa por dentro, aquella prenda inferior hacía resaltar sus bien formadas piernas, el atuendo finalizaba con unos botines diseñados al estilo cebra.

Marinette estaba acomodando sus zapatos en el instante que aquella verde mirada analizaba todo su cuerpo.

-¿Pasa algo?_ Pregunto al darse cuenta de aquella mirada.

-Nada_ Se incorporó de inmediato mirando a otro lado, mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

-Si tú lo dices Gatito_ La joven extendió su mano esperando que le entregará el hacha.

-Está bien, pero ya me había acostumbrado a ella_ Adrien la lanzó levemente para atajarla por el filo metálico, extendiéndole el mango a Marinette.

\- No lo tomes a mal… Pero prefiero llevarla yo, me siento más segura.

-No te preocupes por mí Princess estaré bien_ Sonrió gatunamente mientras le abría la puerta a su compañera- Las damas primero_ Hizo una leve reverencia, mientras una luz aparecía en sus verdes ojos.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la boutique, ambos estaban alerta al menor movimiento, y trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible, las penumbras de la noche ocultaban su rastro ante otros humanos, pero no era algo que los librara de los zombies.

Los muertos no podían ver, por eso tenían muy agudizados sus sentidos del oído y el olfato.

Si hacían el menor ruido serían acorralados, y con un arma no era nada fácil mantener una distancia segura, les resultaría muy difícil pelear contra esas criaturas, incluso podrían perder la vida ambos.

-Espera_ Marinette tomo el brazo de Adrien, obligándolo a agacharse junto a ella mirando a todos lados algo insegura- Esta demasiado calmado este lugar, hasta ayer en la noche el lugar era un desastre_ Miro a su alrededor buscando alguna pista, de lo que estaba sucediendo allí- Muchos disparos se escuchaban de diferentes direcciones, está es una de las plazas principales, me parece raro no ver a zombies merodeando, o incluso cadáveres en el piso.

-Se a lo que te refieres_ El rubio tomo un casquillo de una munición ya usada- Puedo ver algunos cartuchos cerca de la estatua principal del alcalde, y si te fijas bien_ Señalo el piso de la plaza- allí hay un rastro de sangre que lleva hasta los edificios que están en la parte trasera de la plaza. Lo más seguro es que sea una emboscada, pero no creo que sea para los zombies, en tiempos de apocalipsis hacen desatar la verdadera naturaleza de los humanos_ Miro a la chica de reojo- Lo mejor será buscar un refugió para vigilar todo, y ver cuántos son.

Marinette asintió tomando la mano del joven comenzando a caminar en cuclillas hacía la panadería de sus padres.

-Vamos a aquel lugar, hay un balcón por donde tendremos una vista de todo el lugar. Solo tenemos que ser precavidos.

Ambos se desplazaron hasta la puerta del local, por suerte para ambos la parte inferior del cristal estaba rota, dándoles el acceso perfecto.

Una vez adentro Marinette comenzó a buscar la llave de la casa que escondían en la caja, el dinero estaba intacto, y al parecer solo se habían llevado algunos panes que estaban en la ahora rota estantería.

-Parece que conoces bien este lugar_ Comento Adrien al verla sacar las llaves de la caja registradora.

Marinette lo miro de reojo, señalando una foto que estaba rota en el piso, el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta no la dejaba formar una oración concreta, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando al recordar lo que había pasado en la iglesia con sus padres.

Adrien mordió su labio inferior, tenía que cuidar muy bien lo que decía, en menos de tres horas había metido la pata dos veces. Y a juzgar por la expresión de su compañera, los padres habían tenido un desafortunado final.

El rubio se acerco a ella con cuidado, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar en estas circunstancias con alguien que apenas conocía. Con suma delicadeza la estrechó contra su pecho, sus manos comenzaron acariciar con suma delicadeza el cabello de ella para tranquilizarla.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar el rostro de Marinette, aquel abrazo había derrumbado todas las barreras, ahora se encontraba frágil e indefensa en brazos de un desconocido. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza queriendo reprimir ese mar de lágrimas que inundaba su rostro.

-Ya tranquila Marinette estoy aquí_ Una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en los labios del chico mientras levantaba el rostro de ella- Se que tus padres estarán siempre contigo en tus recuerdos, debes recordar los buenos momentos a su lado_ Sus orbes chocaron con los recién abiertos de ella, mientras su pulgar limpiaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas restantes.

-Gracias por esto Chat_ Lo abrazo por última vez antes de separarse con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa- ¿Vamos?

-Después de ti mi Lady_ El joven le sonrió con coquetería mientras ahogaba una carcajada al verla rodar los ojos.

Una vez en la casa, Chat comenzó a mirar el lugar con curiosidad, mientras la chica subía las escaleras hasta su habitación, la curiosidad minina aumento, cuando sus orbes esmeraldas se toparon con una serie fotografías; donde se podía observar a la chica luciendo varios vestidos hermosos diseñados por ella. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al tomar una de las fotografías donde estaba con su músico favorito; Jagged Stone.

-¡Chat, ven rápido!_ Un grito en la parte superior lo hizo lanzar en el aire la foto, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo tomarla antes que cayera al piso.

El rubio subió con rapidez empujando con algo de fuerza la trampilla para pasar, tal vez su lady había encontrado a un zombie o algo peor.

-¿Que sucede?_ Chat llego hasta la chica arrodillada algo asustado, girándola para ver aquella cosa que se removía en su regazo.

Marinette sonrió quitándole las mantas de su cama a la pequeña criatura que seguía llorando en su regazo.

Al entrar a su habitación la chica de cabello oscuro se extraño al ver migajas de pan por todo el cuarto, deteniéndose en el inicio de la escalera que daba acceso a su cama, algunos de sus muñecos hechos a mano, estaban regados por el lugar. Sus sospechas de que había alguien más allí se confirmaron al escuchar un leve sollozo provenir de su cama.

Con cautela tomo el hacha, comenzando a ascender por aquella escalera, de todas las cosas que imaginó, jamás pensó que se encontraría con una pequeña niña de siete años llorando en su cama.

Bajo el hacha con sigilo, para tocar el hombro de la niña y llamar su atención. En un momento estaba de pie junto a la cama y al siguiente estaba tumbada en el piso siendo el pañuelo de lágrimas de una pequeña niña que no conocía. Al ver que las lágrimas de la pequeña seguían saliendo decidió llamar a su compañero.

-¿Quién es ella?_ Pregunto el rubio agachándose para estar a su altura-¿Y qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé aun no me dice nada_ Sus ojos azules chocaron con los de él mando un grito de auxilio, nunca había sido buena cuidando niños, no tenía aun el carácter que se necesitaba para que ellos le hicieran caso, y menos para que pararan de llorar.

Adrien soltó una risita tomando a la niña en brazos, a pesar de no tener hermanos menores, siempre que un niño se extraviaba él debía encargarse de cuidarlo hasta que sus padres llegaran, sabía cómo animar a los niños y hacer que dejaran de llorar por su previa experiencia.

-Las princesas como tú no deben llorar_ Le sonrió con ternura acariciando su cabello- Dime que te hizo llorar y yo Sir Chat Noir me encargaré como su más leal y valiente caballero, de que tenga su merecido, haré lo que usted me diga mi princesita.

La pequeña niña lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa parando su llanto mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, Marinette se sentía conmovida por las palabras del joven y por la soltura en la que le hablaba, parecía todo un caballero.

-No encuentro a mi mami_ Dijo secándose sus grandes ojos de color miel mientras recargaba su mejilla del hombro del chico.

-¿Ella te dejo aquí?_ Adrien se atrevió a preguntar con un tono de voz bajo, mientras acariciaba la melena castaña de la niña.

-No, yo estaba con mi niñera, intentamos rodear la plaza principal para ir a donde trabaja mi mamá, pero unos hombres feos nos acorralaron, y nos amenazaban con las cosas que usan los policías, mi niñera me ordeno que corriera y yo lo hice, no mire atrás e intente silenciar ese sonido con mis manos_ Se acomodo mejor en el regazo de Adrien- Encontré este lugar y entre por la puerta del perro, si no voy con mamá se molestará.

-¿Y cómo te llamas princesa?_ Chat sonrió mirando con orgullo a Marinette.

-Manon_ La pequeña bostezo, algo soñolienta, tanto llorar la había cansado.

-Descansa, ahora nosotros cuidaremos de ti_ Marinette hablo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama.

Adrien suspiro, debía hablar con su acompañante seriamente, a pesar de no tener nada en contra de esa niña, tener a alguien tan pequeño en el equipo podría causarle muchos problemas, bien podrían ayudarla a encontrar a su madre, pero y si esa mujer estaba muerta, que harían con la pequeña. Tener que matar a un inocente era suficiente para él no podría hacerlo con dos.

Los niños necesitaban mucha atención y muchos cuidados, además que la única arma que tenía para defenderse era una oxidada hacha, que se podría quedar atorada mientras atacaban a un zombie, dándoles el tiempo necesario a los demás para que se acercaran.

Esa niña no podría ir para siempre con ellos, ya esa decisión estaba tomada. Camino hasta la cama y con sumo cuidado subió hasta el balcón, ya Marinette lo estaba esperando, seguro para hablar del mismo tema que él estaba estudiando minuciosamente.

-Hola_ Marinette saludo al sentir su presencia, estaba acostada boca abajo mirando con unos binoculares varios lugares de la plaza- Ya eh encontrado dos ocultos adentro.

Adrien no comento nada, solo camino hasta ella adoptando la misma posición, no sabía cómo abordar un tema tan delicado como era el futuro y la supervivencia de una niña que tenía mucho por vivir.

-Marinette tenemos que hablar_ Dijo después de un largo rato de verla concentrada.

-¿Así de qué?_ Sus ojos se posaron en lo de él, sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué haremos si la mamá de Manon no está ahí, o peor aun es un zombie?_ Pregunto sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tenía que ser directo si quería que ella entendiera el punto.

-La llevaremos con nosotros, creí que estaba claro_ La chica dirigió su vista de nuevo al lugar.

Adrien soltó un suspiro ahogado, dispuesto a seguir con sus palabras.

-Sabes que en este tipo de situaciones estamos todos en peligro, y cuidar a una niña no es nada fácil, podemos morir por ella, puede que al final logremos mantenerla a salvo por un tiempo, ¿pero qué pasa si la muerden Marinette? ¿Crees poder matarla antes de que se convierta?

-Eso no pasará_ En la voz de la joven se notaba duda - Y si sucede yo me haré cargo, si te quieres ir solo vete, estaremos bien las dos solas.

-Jamás me alejaré de tu lado Princess, a menos que así me lo ordenes, solo quiero que estés preparada para el peor de los casos, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar así como hoy_ Le quito los binoculares con una pequeña sonrisa- Ve a descansar con Manon, aún la noche es joven, a las tres de la mañana salimos, y quiero que estén descansadas será un largo camino a la tienda de herramientas y luego a la estación de tv. Debes saber que mientras que esté con vida mi lealtad esta de su lado mi lady. Prometo proteger a mis dos princesas siempre.

Marinette asintió comenzando a gatear de vuelta a su habitación. Sus orbes azules se enfocaron en el pequeño bulto acomodado en la cama, preguntándose ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño y adorable podría traer tantos problemas? Era la primera vez en las horas que tenía de conocer a Chat que lo veía tan preocupado, aun así en vez de alejarse y asegurarse de su propio bienestar, le hacía una promesa de cuidarlas a pesar de su propia vida.

Ese tipo de lealtad tan devota y ciega eran las que ya no se encontraban en días como estos. Era el tipo de lealtad que le ofrecía un caballero a su rey.

 **Continuara…**

 **Se suponía que este capítulo iba a ser subido mañana, ya que hoy estoy algo ocupada, pero las ganas de que la pequeña Manon saliera no me dejaban concentrarme.**

 **Les advierto que no va a ser tan caprichosa como en la serie, ya que en este fic cuenta con siete años, pero aun así parte de su personalidad va a salir más adelante. Valla, si que les estoy poniendo difícil el sobrevivir a mis protagonistas con esa nueva e indefensa integrante, y aún les falta mucho camino por recorrer, literal y metafóricamente.**

 **Por razones de tiempo no puedo extenderme mucho en las notas finales así que tratare de ser lo más rápida posible y no divagar mucho.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Gabriely: Lo de Nathanaël aun no puedo decir ni pisca, disculpa cuestiones de trama misteriosa xD En eso tienes razón tu puedes decir que vas a hacer una cosa y terminas haciendo otra ya que reaccionan tus instintos. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Alejandra Darcy: No te preocupes yo entiendo eso, awwww ¿Enserio? Gracias eres muy linda, me haces sonrojar, el tiempo revelará cada papel que interpretaran más adelante. Gracias de verdad por tu comentario me hiciste muy feliz.**

 **Elbakheel: Si te digo la verdad, yo también lo pensé, en mi mente iba a encontrarse con Manon primero pero luego se me vino la idea de incluir primero a mi gatito, para que ayudará con sus dones encantadores a Mari con la pequeña. No será nada pronto (Si es que mueren) ya que tengo una preparada la trilogía de varios capítulos estas tres historias, y ellos serán los protagonistas en las tres, Sobre Nathanaël luego verás que paso con él no puedo adelantar nada, lo lamento. Theo es uno de los personajes que más voy a sacarle provechó, por su reacción en Copigato se me hace un personaje algo temperamental, y capas de manipular de muchas maneras para lograr su objetivo, se que estaba Akumatizado, pero me agrado así. Gracias por tu review, creo que yo también me extendí.**

 **Katsa Graceling: Pues ya tengo casi todo en mi cabeza formado, solo me falta pasarlo a la PC o al papel, así que está muy atenta de aquí al capítulo diez sales xD no digo un capítulo en concreto ya que ni yo misma se en que capítulo mi cerebro va a plantear cada cosa, son tantas que no sé si me voy a extender más o menos.**

 **Oh casi lo olvido, soy de esas personas que piensa que si tienes el afecto de alguien tienes su lealtad. Por eso el nombre de este capítulo, se suponía que tendría otro nombre, y sería unido esté con el siguiente, pero quiero extender el otro un poco más, ya que aparecerán más personas, y pasaran algunos días solo en un capítulo ya que llevo el orden de atardeceres y solo llevamos el primero y este, dando como resultado un día y dos noches de apocalipsis. Sí lo unía con esté me iba a llevar muchas hojas y puede que le cortara cosas importantes por eso decidí dividirlo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo trabajaré un poco más ya que al ser varios días necesito investigar algunos lugares de parís. Y acomodar algunos detallitos de los elegidos para ese episodio, ya que será un grupo no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	5. Separados

**Disculpen estoy sin computadora (de nuevo) y regrese a clases, por lo que se me dificulta escribir en los pocos día que tengo libre, pero aun así quiero que sepan que no abandonaré esta trilogía, más sin embargo les pido paciencia.**

 **Ocaso.**

 **Separados.**

Adrien sonrió de medio lado, al notar como varios hombres que debían estar montando guardia se reunían detrás de la estatua con varias botellas de alcohol.

-Seguro que su jefe se molestará mucho si ve que hacen eso_ Miro hacia la trampilla, ya era hora de que comenzaran a moverse, las penumbras serían de gran ayuda.

Bajo con cuidado mirando a dos bultos arropados en aquella cama, con cuidado toco el hombro de la mujer dándole una pequeña señal.

Sin esperar que se incorporara bajo tomando el hacha, se aseguraría de que el lugar era seguro para que ninguna de sus compañeras sufriera algún peligro.

-Esperaremos aquí que nos des la señal_ Marinette hablo llegando con un bolso llena comida, y algunos cuchillos que le serían de utilidad.

-Está bien, si algo malo sucede no salgan de aquí y busquen otra manera de escapar_ Acaricio el cabello de Manon con una pequeña sonrisa- No desperdicien su vida por algo inútil, mi lady nos vemos en el otro lado_ Se inclino levemente pasando por la puerta rota.

Adrien camino en cuclillas con mucho cuidado, sus ojos no se despegaban de los nueve hombres, que reían de manera estúpida y escandalosa, pasando varias botellas el uno al otro luego de darle un trago, sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron buscando algo alterado al último. Podía estar en gran peligro si aquel hombre faltante lo encontraba.

Su gesto se relajo levemente al verlo alejado de los demás, estaba sentado en una de las bancas con un cigarrillo en la boca, una botella de ron en la mano derecha y su arma en el banquillo algo alejada de su alcance.

Ninguno de los "compañeros" del hombre parecían muy interesados en él, incluso estaba fuera de la vista de los demás, era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir como defenderse, aunque Marinette y él, rodearan la plaza si hacían el menor ruido los alertaría, y aquellos hombres se veían capaces de atentar contra su vida y la de sus compañeras sin importarles que llevaban una niña.

Esos sujetos no eran de las personas que titubeaban a la hora de disparar, por como habían preparado el lugar se notaba experiencia en ese campo, además que la ropa que llevaban era de los prisioneros de una cárcel, con todo el alboroto de las personas reviviendo y matando a los vivos seguramente no tenía mucho sentido retener a las personas en un lugar.

Adrien camino con cuidado siendo cubierto por aquel manto oscuro, tenía que agradecer la escasa luz del lugar y a los bombillos fundidos de la plaza, hacía más fácil el desplazamiento y acercamiento a su presa.

Marinette veía desde el local nerviosa como una sombra se adentraba en la plaza, sabía que era arriesgado entrar en aquel lugar, pero rodearlo no era una opción, esos hombres habían elegido un buen lugar, aquellos que rodearan la plaza o entraran en ella serían rápidamente vistos e interceptados, aun más rápido de día. Los faroles que se encontraban alrededor de esta iluminaban muy bien los lugares, mientras que la plaza estaba en penumbras, era la boca del lobo, donde nadie entraría, nadie excepto su compañero.

Y es que a pesar de ser arriesgado entrar por voluntad propia a la trampa, era la mejor manera de no ser interceptados por la espalda, un ataque directo era lo menos que esos hombres se esperaban, estaban en su área de confort, se sentían seguros allí, muchas veces eso llevaba a confiarse que nadie los atacaría allí, ese era su error, error que Chat los haría pagar.

Adrien sonrió ya detrás de la silla donde tomo el hacha fuertemente por el mango, miro la estatua que estaba alejada, tenía que aprovechar esa oscuridad que era perfecta para lo que quería hacer. Sus ojos esmeraldas perdieron el brillo, mientras en un rápido movimiento ponía el tubo de metal del hacha en el cuello del hombre y ambas manos en los extremos haciendo presión, el hombre comenzó a forcejear al sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, más por la borrachera que tenía se movía de manera torpe.

El hombre miro con esperanza el arma cerca de él, con una mano apenas podía retirar un poco el hacha para obtener un poco de aire, pero no era lo suficiente, la desesperación aumentaba en su cuerpo exigiéndole aun más aire en sus pulmones.

Adrien miro de reojo el arma dándole una ligera patada lanzándola en el piso aplicando aun más fuerza hasta que el hombre había dejado de forcejear. Aun en estado de alerta le tomo el pulso cerciorándose de que su trabajo había terminado, al menos con ese hombre.

Tomo el arma en el suelo y acomodo dos cartuchos en sus bolsillos, esperaba que sus reflejos fueran tan buenos como en la academia y que aquellos hombres con los que se iba a enfrentar estuvieran tan borrachos como para no saber qué sucedía.

Guardo el arma en el cinturón que rodeaba su pecho, con sigilo digno de admirar por un gato, se acerco lo suficiente hacía los nueve hombres, embistió con fuerza al que se encontraba más cerca dándole una patada en la espalda para que centraran la atención en aquel pobre cebo y no en Adrien.

Marinette abrió los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca al escuchar múltiples disparos en el área, su preocupación aumentaba al no ver ninguna señal, tenía miedo que le pasara algo.

Adrien lanzo su hacha clavándosela en la cabeza al que le había disparado a su señuelo, los demás aun no encontraban su arma entre las botellas de alcohol, dándole el tiempo suficiente al rubio de sacar el arma recién adquirida y disparar, dándoles una rápida muerte.

Saco con algo de dificultad el hacha y se apresuro a dar la señal a las chicas, seguramente se habían preocupado al escuchar aquellos disparos.

Manon sonrió al ver el rubio salir ileso de aquel lugar, sin esperar a su nueva protectora corrió para abrazar a su caballero.

-Al parecer se encariño contigo rápido_ Marinette sonrió llegando hasta su lado dándole las bolsas que llevaba mientras la niña era cargada por el hombre- Nos preocupamos cuando escuchamos los disparos.

Los esmeraldas ojos del chico brillaron con ternura, mientras su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, nadie se había preocupado por él.

-Jamás dejaría a mis princesas solas, aun tengo mucho por lo cual vivir y mantenerlas a salvo es mi principal objetivo_ Comenzó a caminar con calma, primero irían a la armería y se equiparían un poco, y luego a la central de televisión donde buscarían a la madre de la pequeña.

Como iban a pie les tomo unas horas llegar a su primer destino, el sol ya se encontraba en el medio del cielo, dándoles una alerta de la hora que era. Ambos habían decidido solo viajar de noche donde el manto nocturno los protegería de la vista humana, y donde el frío alentaba un poco más a los caminantes.

Luego de tomar algunas armas y herramientas decidieron descansar un poco de su viaje, interpusieron un estante en la puerta para más seguridad, la primera guardia la tomo Adrien, a pesar de no haber dormido nada, prefería proteger a sus dos compañeras.

-Hola_ Marinette se sentó al lado de Adrien, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras esté veía a Manon acostada en una mesa- ¿Estás bien?

El rubio le dio una encantadora sonrisa, estaba seguro que aquella joven aun se preocupaba por lo que había sucedido en la plaza, a pesar de verlo sin un rasguño visible, ella quería asegurar el bienestar de él.

-Perfectamente_ Ronroneo con un brillo en sus ojos acercándose un poco a ella- ¿Y tu my lady?

Marinette rodo los ojos por la cercanía del joven, a veces no entendía como podía coquetear en un ambiente como en el que se encontraban, y mucho menos después de saber que estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

-Estoy bien… O al menos eso creo_ Rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos- Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo… Es… diferente a lo que hubiera querido estar haciendo estos días.

-Comprendo a lo que te refieres, justo mañana iba a ser el nuevo jefe de una brigada, y ahora tengo que luchar por mi vida. Y asegurar la vida de algunos civiles a pesar de que todo mi equipo me traiciono, y prefirió salvar su pellejo_ Suspiro resignado mientras sus dedos peinaban sus finas hebras doradas- Jamás hubiera creído que eran unos traidores, si no puedo confiar en mis compañeros de equipo ¿En quién debo confiar?

-Puedes confiar en mí, y yo confiaré en ti, ahora estamos juntos en esto_ Más que una pregunta para Marinette, era una pregunta para el mismo, más la chica no pudo evitar responderle- Voy a descansar, la siguiente hora será mi turno de vigilar, tu también necesitas dormir.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Una vez el manto de la noche se hacía presente emprendieron camino, la tensión en el ambiente era grande, si la madre de Manon estaba en aquel lugar seguramente se la querría llevar a otro lugar, y sería el momento donde debían separarse, ya la seguridad de la pequeña no estaría en sus manos, ninguno de los dos sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

-Me duelen los pies Marinette_ Manon se quejo luego de unas horas caminando, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto, y menos con el poco descanso que habían tenido- Vamos a descansar.

-Ya nos falta poco tranquila Manon_ Marinette le sujetaba la mano a la infante mientras en la mano derecha llevaba un sencillo pica hielo, era más sencillo de llevar y no se atoraba en las cabezas como el hacha.

Adrien las miro con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerse, ya se estaba encariñando con ambas.

-Ven aquí Manon, yo te cargaré, pero debes estar muy alerta mientras estés en mis hombros, serás como una vigilante y nos alertarás del peligro ¿sí?_ Tomo a la niña en brazos subiéndola a sus hombros, a pesar de que se le complicarían las cosas si encontraban sobrevivientes que quisieran matarlos, era la mejor opción en ese momento. A pesar de todo era una niña, y no podía exigirle mucho. Si no hacía eso posiblemente Manon lloraría y atraería la atención de los muertos.

-Eres bueno con los niños Chat_ Marinette miro de reojo a la niña sonreír mientras se agarraba de los rubios cabellos del joven- Deberíamos apurarnos, esta apunto de amanecer, y solo nos quedan una cuadras.

-Como órdenes my lady_ El chico apresuro su paso, aun en estado de alerta, desde hace algún tiempo no se habían topado con zombie, lo cual era preocupante a estas alturas, por la manera que las personas morían o aquellos seres se las comían, el lugar debería estar más plagado de ellos.

Dicen que después de tanta calma viene la tormenta, y fue en ese momento que aquel dicho tomo sentido.

La estación de televisión estaba rodeada por aquellos seres, y no solo eso, la silueta mujer se encontraba en la terraza, se alejaba a paso lento de algunos caminantes que la tenían rodeada, en ambas manos tenía un pequeño cuchillo que temblaba de manera casi exagerada, sus pies seguían moviéndose por voluntad propia, sin mirar atrás.

Adrien bajo apresurado a Manon de sus hombros, lanzándosela a Marinette, su instinto le pedía que la ayudara y más cuando le vio trastabillar al llegar al borde del edificio, si no la ayudaba caería. O peor aun sería devorada por muertos vivientes.

Su marcha se vio interrumpida por una mano aferrada a su brazo, sus ojos esmeraldas miraron a Marinette negar algo deprimida, sin esperar alguna otra cosa regreso su vista a aquella mujer que ahora colgaba del piso veinte, sus manos se aferraban con desesperación al borde de aquel lugar, estaba claro que no quería morir. Pero ellos no podían hacer nada.

-Vamos podemos pasar por la puerta trasera_ Adrien tomo a Manon tapándole los ojos, en ningún momento miro de nuevo a la mujer colgando ni a su acompañante.

Marinette suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior, no podía dejarlo ir en aquel momento, aquella mujer no tenía esperanzas para vivir, que Chat se arriesgará para salvarla solo lo llevaría a su muerte prematura, y la de aquella mujer. A pesar que él le gustaba proteger a los civiles, en esos momentos arriesgarse innecesariamente no era una opción.

El sonido seco de algo azotándose contra el suelo la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, estaba segura que aquella mujer no había soportado más su propio peso, y sus manos habían cedido dejándola caer.

Entraron al lugar encontrándoselo lleno de sangre seca, en algunas paredes y en el piso, no parecía haber nadie vivo, pero tenían que asegurarse, más por lo que acababan de ver era mejor alejarse de la terraza.

-Vamos Marinette por aquí esta mami_ Manon se lanzo de los brazos de Adrien llevándose a la joven arrastras, sin importar el peligro que se podían encontrar.

Chat corrió detrás de sus compañeras tomándolas a ambas del brazo jalándolas hasta detrás del escritorio, mientras veía con sumo cuidado a un hombre moreno calvo, salir del ascensor notablemente nervioso con un arma en mano, la desesperación lo había enloquecido, parecía fuera de sí.

En cualquier momento comenzaría a disparar sin importar a quien matará, era aquel tipo de persona que la situación lo dominaba, estaba claro cómo iban a acabar las cosas con ese sujeto. Chat apretó su puño, al ver como aquel joven caminaba hasta la puerta con la intensión de abrirla.

Debían salir de allí lo más rápido posible, ese sujeto era un demente, planeaba dejar entrar a aquellos seres al lugar.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora_ Susurro algo enojado.

-Pero ¿y mi mami?_ Los ojos de Manon comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras se aferraba al brazo de Marinette.

-Ella seguro no está aquí, y sí lo está sabrá que lo mejor es escapar, prometo encontrarla, pero ahora tenemos que irnos_ Tomo a la niña como un costal, y su mano tomo la de Marinette.

Tenía que esperar el momento perfecto para salir de ese lugar, justo cuando el presentador Ale abriera aquella puerta, cuando todo el revuelo y los zombies rodearan a aquel hombre tendrían que escapar por la puerta trasera nuevamente. Más sus planes se vieron frustrados al escuchar la puerta trasera del lugar abrirse estrepitosamente, dejando entrar a una horda de zombie.

Varios disparos salieron del arma del moreno, estaba atrapado contra aquella puerta que estaba a punto de abrir, si antes estaba nervioso ahora estaba peor, no fijaba un blanco fijo, solo disparaba a todo lo que se encontraba por su camino sin importarle nada.

-Rayos_ Susurro Adrien tratando de controlarse- Vamos con cuidado, bajaremos al estacionamiento, si nos quedamos aquí seremos comidos o peor aun una de las balas de ese idiota nos matará.

El rubio obligo a Marinette ir al frente con Manon en sus brazos, si alguna de las balas de aquel hombre llegaba a dirigirse a ellos prefería salir herido él. Una bala rozo su costado derecho haciéndolo quejarse levemente por el dolor.

Algunos gritos desesperados salían de la garganta de Ale, las balas se le habían acabado, y una gran horda lo tenía rodeado, su vida estaba terminada. Y él mismo había sido su verdugo.

El estacionamiento no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el resto del lugar, algunos zombies estaban caminando por allí buscando alimento innecesario, pero nada que no pudieran manejar, solo tenían que estar atentos a las escaleras, era posible que los que se encontraban arriba bajaran en cualquier momento.

No había ningún auto decente en el lugar, todos estaban desbalijados sin ruedas y al parecer le habían extraído la gasolina, era una clara señal que ya antes había venido alguien astuto, y había tomado las precauciones necesarias.

Sin esperar más tiempo emprendieron camino a la salida del lugar, estaba claro que no encontrarían nada quedándose en esa jaula, lo más conveniente era alejarse del lugar. Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera del estacionamiento, vieron a un montón de zombies acercarse a ellos, desde diferentes ángulos, Adrien saco el arma comenzando a crear un camino para ellos correr, alejando a varios zombies de su alcance.

No conocía bien ese lugar, su zona no era esa, pero aun así tenía que encontrar un camino. Su inexperto sentido de la orientación, lo condujo a un callejón sin salida, y por todo el alboroto con su arma había atraído la atención de más caminantes.

-Rayos_ Se quejo enojado poniendo a Marinette y a Manon detrás de él, no veía una salida de aquella situación, y las cosas seguían complicándose.

-Chat arriba_ Marinette señalo las escaleras algo oxidadas de emergencia del edificio, era la única salida que tenían.

-Sube primero y baja la escalera_ Adrien subió a Marinette en sus hombros, mordiendo su labio inferior conteniendo un gemido de dolor.

Las manos de Marinette tomaron la baranda de aquella escalera, más por lo oxidada que estaba no cedía, y cada vez aquellas cosas estaban más cerca.

-No baja Chat, intentaré saltar a ella y subir, luego sube a Manon, yo la atraparé y te ayudaré a subir_ Dijo poniéndose con cuidado de pie sobre los hombros del chico tomando la barandilla de la escalera, y subiendo sin perder tiempo.

Al verla ya acomodada esperando a la niña, el rubio comenzó a hacer su parte, con cuidado alzo a Manon, ignorando el dolor en su abdomen y la lanzo para que callera en los brazos de la joven. Adrien tomo impulso e intento saltar para tomar la escalera y subir, más sin embargo esta cedió dejándolo caer al frío pavimento. Intensificando el dolor de antes.

-¡Chat!_ La Dupain-Cheng llevo sus manos a la boca al notar la mancha de sangre en el uniforme de este, había sido tan descuidada de no haber notado que su compañero estaba herido, y aun así él prefirió subirlas primero a ellas.

Adrien miro con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraban ambas chicas, llegar allí de un salto en su estado era difícil, no solo le dolía el roce de aquella bala, si no que aquella caída había empeorado su condición.

Con algo de pánico reviso nuevamente su alrededor, tenía que encontrar algo más rápido, este no podía ser su fin, él no podía dejarlas así a la intemperie sin protección. Sus verdes ojos se enfocaron en una tapa de alcantarilla, agradecía enormemente saber el mapa de las catacumbas mejor que él de la ciudad, puesto que muchos arrestos los había hecho en ese lugar.

-Marinette espérame en la catedral de Notre-Dame si todo sale bien te veré en menos de tres días_ Saco de el bolso que llevaba una palanca para abrir la alcantarilla- Cuídense una a la otra, prometo que las encontraré donde quiera que vallan.

Sin más el chico termino de abrir el lugar y comenzó a descender lentamente. Cerrando la entrada. Marinette mordió su labio asintiendo, mientras un nudo crecía en su garganta, esperaba que aquella promesa fuese cierta y que aquel chico volviera sano y salvo.

-Vamos Manon, no podemos quedarnos aquí, ya lo escuchaste, lo veremos en Notre-Dame así que es mejor emprender camino, confió en él se que llegará allá_ La chica hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, tratando de convencer a la niña de seguir el camino. Más en su interior deseaba haber ido con él.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Adrien caminaba por aquellas catacumbas con una linterna en mano, aquellos esqueletos en las paredes habían dejado de causarle desagrado y alguna otra emoción desde hace años, estaba tan acostumbrado, a ver aquellas sucias ratas correr por aquellos pasillos que ya no les daba importancia.

Sus pasos se frenaron por completo cuando escucho el eco de unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia la misma dirección que él iba, apago la linterna y se acomodo en uno de los cruces, frente a él paso una chica con un farol en su mano, su cabello castaño con algunos mechones rojizos eran iluminados por la escasa luz.

-¿Qué crees que hace?_ Una voz detrás de él lo hizo girarse automáticamente, no había sentido la llegada de alguien más, y menos que estuviera tan cerca.

Sus ojos se ancharon más al reconocer a aquella rubia de ojos verdes, a pesar de que los años la habían cambiado casi por completo, llevaba una falda amarilla con una camisa rosa, algo desteñida, y unas botas de combate. Un rifle de asalto G-36 en la espalda, y una arma magnum asegurada en el cinturón que llevaba de manera cruzada sobre la blusa. Era una hermosa chica, pero ese brillo en los ojos era algo que no olvidaría tan fácil.

-¡Selene vamos!_ La chica que había pasado antes, se había devuelto hasta ellos, parecía algo agitada.

La chica recién llegada cuando lo vio saco una daga negra con blanco de su cinturón, a pesar de no detectar ninguna mala intensión de aquel rubio no confiaba completamente en él. Su aparición en las catacumbas era algo misterioso.

Adrien fijo su vista en la chica que lo apuntaba, parecía ser menor que él por un año, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, completamente enigmáticos, y a la vez tan cálidos, lucía una camiseta negra, unos zapatos deportivos y un short marrón oscuro que llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, sobre esté tenía un cinturón con un revolver plateado, y algunas ¿bombas? Esa chica llevaba bombas con ella, los ojos de Adrien se abrieron algo impresionados, ambas mujeres estaban muy bien armadas a pesar de las circunstancias, y él que era un ex policía llevaba un revolver sin balas y una pistola con escasas municiones.

-Tally baja el arma podemos confiar en él lo conozco_ Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la rubia mientras miraba a el chico de reojo- Será mejor regresar a nuestro refugio, el "héroe" se arriesgo más de la cuenta por lo que veo_ comento con una mueca mientras miraba la sangre en la ropa del chico.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar dándole la invitación a Adrien para que las siguiera, pero esté solo podía pensar en que tal vez se demoraría un poco más en reunirse con sus protegidas, en este momento tenía que averiguar que hacía su amiga Selene tan bien armada, y como habían conseguido tantas cosas. Esa era una de las muchas dudas que el recuentro con su amiga de la infancia había traído. Y no se iría hasta saberlo, después de todo, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato…

 **Continuara.**

 **Me costó mucho este capítulo, pero no fue por la falta de inspiración, al contrario tenía mil ideas para esta división, pero la falta de computadora y los estudios me retrasaron más de lo que quería. Pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Nuevamente tuve que dividir esté capitulo, se suponía que más cosas iban a pasar pero cuando vi el número de páginas me dije "ya va, vamos a tomar las cosas con calma y desarrollar mejor cada cosa con paciencia" sentí que estaba tocando temas demasiado pronto, por lo que leí una y otra vez el capítulo hasta dejarlo en un punto correcto, sin cortarle demasiado ni dejar muchas cosas.**

 **Agradezco a todas las que me dejaron reviews, pero por cuestiones de tiempo (y que la factura me va a salir algo costosa… ya que llevo varias horas en este lugar) no podré responderlos, pero pronto lo haré ya sea por Mp o en la siguiente actualización, más sin embargo agradezco a; ElbaKheel, Katsa Graceling, y Adrianette Love. Además a las nuevas personas que le dieron a favorito y siguen la historia.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	6. Corte de los Milagros

**Ocaso**

 **Corte de los milagros.**

Adrien miraba de reojo a ambas chicas frente a él, a la más baja no la conocía pero a Selene sí, y ella no era el tipo de mujeres que iban armadas por allí, y su mirada estaba opaca.

-¿Escuchan eso?_ Tally subió su arma mientras detenía de golpe a ambos rubios- Varios gruñidos se escuchan en la siguiente esquina, será mejor que tengamos cuidado, se suponía que Jared estaría por aquí custodiando.

-Seguro el holgazán se quedó dormido y se convirtió en comida de muertos_ Selene bufo acomodando un mechón que caía en su rostro- Ten Adrien, a cualquier indicio de amenaza sabes qué hacer_ La joven le entrego una caja de balas.

-Lo sé_ El joven miro de reojo el pasillo oscuro escuchando algunos quejidos.

Se suponía que ese pasillo debía estar tan iluminado como el resto, más sin embargo las antorchas habían sido apagadas dejando el lugar en completa penumbra. Encenderlas sin estar seguros de cuál era la amenaza podría costarles la vida, y a estas alturas los tres estaban cada vez más alertas. Si eran zombies no pasaría nada, pero si eran humanos aprovecharían la luz para matarlos.

-Tally danos unos minutos de luz, necesito saber que es.

-Tres… _ Tally saco un frasco con pólvora, procedió a destaparlo y dejarlo rodar con sumo cuidado por el pasillo, creando una línea delgada de algunos metros-Dos_ Tomo una caja de fosforo encendiendo uno con una pequeña sonrisa- Uno, atentos.

Lanzó el fosforo en el negro camino, iluminándolo por escasos minutos, dándoles el tiempo necesario para contar a sus oponentes, para su buena suerte solo habían tres zombies comiendo lo que anteriormente era Jared.

Seguro el hombre se había quedado dormido mientras custodiaba una de las entradas del lugar, y aquellos muertos vivientes habían ingresado desde alguna alcantarilla abierta, o eran antiguas personas que quisieron refugiarse en aquel laberinto lleno de huesos anteriormente y se habían perdido, sin agua ni comida habían muerto quedando confinados a estar debajo de la ciudad.

Tres disparos se hicieron escuchar, al tiempo que Selene encendía las antorchas que estaban en las pared. Dándoles la visión necesaria para seguir su camino.

Al pasar por el lado del cadáver de Jared, Adrien le disparo en la frente, asegurándose de que no volvería.

-Hay que avisar para que revisen cada entrada, y asegurarse de que no nos ataquen lo zombies cuando venimos por las catacumbas_ Tally le susurro a Selene mientras apresuraba el paso.

-Ya estamos cerca de nuestro refugio apurémonos. Adrien tienes suerte de que te encontrara, muchos han bajado y han perecido bajo este laberinto, y una que otra peste que aun ronda el lugar_ Selene se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_ Adrien la hizo detenerse de golpe- Se suponía que estabas fuera del país ¿no?

Selene miro a otro lado mientras sus ojos perdían brillo.

-Así era, hasta hace unos días, cuando todo esto empezó decidí regresar, para ver a mi familia, pero me encontré con que todos estaban… muertos, o bueno eso parecía el primero en atacarme fue mi padre, me costó trabajo pero pude defenderme con un martillo… Aun cuando cierro mis ojos puedo ver sus sesos esparcidos en el piso de la cocina. Encontré a mi abuela comiéndose a mi perro, fue cuando descubrí que los animales no se vuelven muertos vivientes, la única forma que tuve de escapar de casa fue matándolos a todos… Creí que estaba sola pero te encontré a ti. Solo espero que Chloé también se encuentre bien. A pesar de ser caprichosa, no le deseo a nadie ser un muerto viviente.

Adrien permaneció unos minutos en silencio digiriendo la información, su amiga había pasado por muchas cosas antes de llegar de nuevo a París, había matado a su familia, las personas que más amaba, y lo decía con algo de dolor más sin rastro de culpabilidad. Seguramente antes de encontrarlo se había debatido mucho sobre lo que había hecho, y decidido que en ese momento era lo mejor. No quería hacerla sentir peor con ella misma así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-Yo también espero que este bien, su padre y los demás políticos fueron los primeros en escapar sin dar información a los civiles, huyeron como unos cobardes sin importarles los demás_ Adrien dejo escapar un suspiro reanudando su caminata- Mi padre también huyó, intento convencerme, pero yo aun tenía que salvar a los civiles, era mi responsabilidad. Hasta que el jefe de mi escuadrón también huyera por su vida.

Cruzaron un par de veces en aquel laberinto, Adrien miraba atento cada esqueleto que estaba en las paredes, era difícil de creer que aquel tétrico lugar se encontraba debajo de una ciudad tan hermosa, aunque ahora estaba llena de muertos vivientes.

Enterarse que los animales no se convertían en zombies era un alivio, cuando encontrará a Marinette podrían ir a un bosque alejados de la civilización sin temor de que los animales muertos resucitaran y los atacaran, esquivar a humanos muertos no era muy sencillo, y si a eso le sumabas a los animales también, algunos con una fuerza más grande que la de los humanos se les haría casi imposible seguir con vida.

Al salir de aquellas catacumbas Adrien se sorprendió al ver la Corte de los milagros mucho más poblada de lo habitual, no solo habían los acostumbrados gitanos, si no que habían varias personas de edades diversas, incluso niños corriendo por aquellas calles. Algunas barricadas encerraban el lugar impidiendo el libre acceso, parecía que el único lugar por donde podían acceder era por las catacumbas, y por los tejados, aunque esas medidas de seguridad no ayudarían en nada si alguien dentro de aquellas calles moría.

-Tally podrías llevar a Adrien hasta la enfermería, yo tengo que informarle al jefe Damocles lo de Jared.

-Está bien, vamos Adrien la señorita Bustier atenderá la herida de tu abdomen… ¿Pasa algo?_ La joven pregunto al verlo algo distraído buscando algo con la mirada.

-Nada_ Adrien respondió algo nervioso, tratando de que no se le notara lo nervioso, quería reencontrarse con sus protegidas lo antes posible. Y asegurarse que estén bien.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Marinette tomo una soga gruesa en su cintura, mientras el otro extremo lo amarraba a una de las barandas del edificio.

-Yo saltaré primero y asegurare la soga del otro lado, luego tú la amarraras en tu cintura y te lanzarás, no te preocupes no te dejaré caer, confía en mi_ Marinette le sonrió a la niña tratando de darle confianza.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera saltar, la pequeña niña la abrazo por la espalda impidiéndole dar un paso más.

-No puedo Marinette tengo miedo, no podré hacerlo, ¿y si nos separamos? Ya nos separamos de Chat, tenemos que permanecer unidas hasta que lo encontremos.

-Pero Manon solo serán unos minutos_ La chica suspiro mirando por sobre su hombro a la niña, por esa vía era más fácil y segura de eludir a los muertos- Además estaremos más a salvo por aquí te lo prometo_ La joven dio un paso atrás atrapando a la niña en sus brazos- Encontraremos a Chat y buscaremos un lugar seguro ya lo veras. Todo saldrá bien.

Manon asintió separándose de Marinette algo nerviosa por el plan que tenía la mayor, sus manitas sujetaron con fuerza la cuerda que estaba atada en la barra asegurándose que no iba a ceder si su cuidadora caía de aquel lugar.

Marinette dejo escapar aire tomando un gran impulso para saltar, cayendo y rodando en el otro techo, se incorporó con mucho cuidado sonriéndole a la niña que la observaba desde el techo del otro edificio. La mujer se desamarro la cintura, y amarro el extremo en la baranda, le hizo una seña a la niña para que desamarrara el otro y lo atara a su pequeña cintura, y así Manon lo hizo.

-Vamos Manon yo te atrapo_ Marinette le sonrió al verla dudar sobre saltar- Impúlsate lo suficiente hasta llegar a mis brazos, no te dejes caer.

La pequeña asintió con algo de miedo, camino hasta la orilla del edificio mirando abajo, Manon mordió su labio inferior viendo algunos muertos caminar debajo del edificio, si caía se la comería y esta vez nadie podría salvarla.

-No veas abajo Manon yo te atraparé confía en mí, solo toma impulso y lánzate a mis brazos cariño se que puedes.

Manon cerró los ojos tomando levemente impulso, el suficiente para caer en los brazos de su protectora. Marinette la felicito con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a caminar, aun les faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino pero si seguían el mismo ritmo toda la noche en el atardecer de mañana estarían allí.

Ambas chicas avanzaban sin inmutarse que eran seguidas de cerca por alguien que aprovecharía el menor fallo para aparecer, y saldar la cuenta que tenía pendiente.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Adrien miraba aturdido a la mujer que le sonreía con ternura con una aguja en manos, el diagnostico que la enfermera le había dado era claro, la bala había entrado y salido provocándole una herida, no mortal ni nada parecido, más sin embargo necesitaba ser cocida, para que la sangre dejará de salir, y ser desinfectada.

Todo estaba bien hasta ahí, el problema es que no había anestesia, cocerían su cuerpo de manera consciente, sentiría como aquella nada pequeña aguja se enterraba en su cuerpo, y como aquella mujer jalaba el hilo.

-¿Me repite cuanto tiempo lleva siendo enfermera?_ Pregunto por tercera vez algo nervioso mientras la puerta del lugar se abría dejando entrar un joven muy musculoso junto a Tally.

-Tres años, relájate no dolerá_ La mujer volteo a ver a los recién llegados- Kim sujétalo por los hombros y no lo dejes moverse mucho, Tally encárgate de sus piernas, a pesar de ser un hombre que le gusta arriesgarse me parece que pondrá resistencia.

Adrien trago grueso al sentir como Kim le sonreía con diversión, mientras lo reafirmaba contra aquella cama que servía de camilla. Luego de desinfectar la herida y los implementos Bustier se acerco al joven con una sonrisa tierna. Más al rubio le pareció que era malvada.

Mordió con fuerza sus labios y sus manos formaron puños al sentir como la punta afilada de la aguja perforaba su piel y era sacada por el otro extremo con algo de lentitud, junto al hilo que seguía el camino juntando la piel anteriormente abierta. Adrien comenzaba a pensar que la señorita Bustier lo hacía tan lento a propósito.

En más de una ocasión Kim tuvo que reafirmar su agarre, por causa del hilo que al ser tan largo se enredaba creando algunos nudos, la enfermera tenía que jalar con algo de fuerza para sacarlo por donde había metido la aguja.

La señorita Bustier termino de cerrar la herida, dejando al rubio descansar solo todo lo que quedaba de mañana hasta la hora que se sintiera mejor… Durante el tiempo que había estado cociendo la herida Selene le había comunicado que Adrien se quedaría con ellos hasta que se sintiera mejor para decir si se quedaba o se iba.

Pasado la noche Adrien abrió los ojos encontrándose con la habitación completamente vacía, su herida dolía aun, la sensación de ser cocido de manera consiente no se iba. En toda su experiencia policial nunca había experimentado algo así, había tenido sus heridas, pero ninguna requería puntos, y mucho menos sin anestesia.

-¿Estas mejor?_ Tally pregunto abriendo la puerta.

-Si_ Fue más como un leve susurro, Adrien intento sentarse en la cama sin éxito alguno.

-No debes esforzarte, recuerda que tu cuerpo debe descansar un poco, no hay apuro, ¿o sí?_ Pregunto con algo de curiosidad sentándose en la silla de al lado.

-Para ser sincero sí, ellas me están esperando en la Catedral de Notre Dame debo apresurarme, nos separamos por culpa de una horda zombie, hace algunas horas, ahora ellas se encuentran allá afuera solas y sin ningún arma. Debo irlas a buscar lo antes posible.

-Ya veo, ¿tu esposa e hija?_ Tally sonrió al ver la cara del rubio adquirir un tono rojizo.

-¡No!_ Adrien miro a otro lado mordiendo su labio inferior- Solo son dos amigas que juré proteger… ¿Por qué creíste que era mi familia? No tengo esposa Marinette es solo una amiga_ Lo último lo dijo con algo de pesadez.

-Es solo que tus ojos brillan de una manera muy particular cuando las mencionaste, creí que tenían algo_ La joven se puso de pie- Espera a mañana a ver si puedes ir, pero ahora descansa. Si vas como estas no llegarás ni a las catacumbas y lo sabes. Tengo que irme me toca guardia en otro lado, pero si intentas salir Kim te amarrará a la cama_ Le dio una gran sonrisa despidiéndose con la mano cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Adrien suspiro mirando el techo, sus protegidas tendrían que esperar un poco más para reencontrarse, esperaba que estuvieran bien entre tantos zombies a su alrededor, en poco tiempo iría a verlas aunque no estuviera recuperado por completo se levantaría de esa cama, si era necesario caminaría por aquellas calles solo con aquella bata azul que dejaba visible la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Todo sea por volverlas a ver. Y asegurarse del bienestar de ambas.

 **Continuara…**

 **En la corte de los milagros habitan más que todo gitanos, se le llama así por la cantidad de "milagros" que en ella se realizan, incluyendo como las personas que en el día no pueden caminar "milagrosamente" cuando regresan a esta hasta bailan como si nada.**

 **Uno de los muchas salidas de las catacumbas llevan a esté interesante y peculiar lugar, donde es el refugio no solo de gitanos sino también de uno que otro estafador.**

 **Adrien no ha olvidado a sus chicas, es solo que en la condición en la que se encuentra, y lo agotado que esta su cuerpo no llegaría muy lejos si se precipita a ir por ellas. Hasta ahora Marinette ah ido de techo en techo para estar más segura de los zombies, veamos hasta cuando le resulta ese plan.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **ElbaKheel: Chloé aparecerá pero aun no, no creo que la hija del alcalde aparezca en unas sucias catacumbas. Pues, las catacumbas son un laberinto, además que apenas le había dado tiempo de bajar a él antes de que los zombies rodearan el callejón, por lo que si ellas querían bajar debía hacerlo por otro lado, y como ninguna de las dos conocía ese lugar lo más probable es que se perdieran, y ni Adrien podría encontrarlas, así que la mejor manera de encontrarse es en un lugar conocido. Uh pues no ha muerto, la veremos mucho más adelante. Saludos.**

 **Gabriely: No podía dejarlos en suspenso por que la que no dormiría sería yo, tenía muchas cosas que poner y si lo dejaba en ese justo momento perdería el hilo de lo que iba a escribir y seguramente en esté hubiera menos información. Gracias por tu reviews.**

 **Katsa Graceling: De nada. No, no serás ninguna cobarde ya tengo muchas cosas planeadas, veré que salé de eso.**

 **LilLuz 21: No será el único chico, es solo que los demás no han aparecido. En este capítulo se unió Kim, veremos hasta donde dura. Me alegra que te este gustando mi historia y bienvenida.**

 **Azaak Damian: Bienvenida, me alegra que te fascine, varias de mis lectoras también tienen ese mismo trauma, la frase del final del anterior capítulo es la que siempre digo, soy una persona muy curiosa y me eh metido en uno que otro problema, por ahora el gato está a salvo. Pero tendrá que cuidar bien su espalda. Saludos**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	7. Entre el Amor y el Odio

**Ocaso**

 **Entre el Amor y el Odio.**

Marinette acomodo a la pequeña niña entre sus piernas, a pesar de que ya estaban muy cerca de su destino, no podía exigirle mucho a la niña.

Y cargarla entorpecería sus propios pasos. Desplazarse por los techos de la ciudad sería muy difícil con alguien en su espalda. Sin contar que de esa manera serían vistas más rápido.

Ella igual que Manon estaba muy cansada, sus manos sostenían una pistola eléctrica y sus ojos estaban fijos en las escaleras. Sus pestañas revoloteaban cada vez más lento, hasta que en algún punto de la madrugada se cerraron sin poder contenerse.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Adrien despertó ya pasado el medio día, su cicatriz aun dolía, pero parecía que la mujer que lo había atendido ya había pasado a revisarla y asearla.

Su cuerpo protesto cuando sus pies comenzaron a caminar fuera de la cama, sin importarle su desnudes. Mordió su lengua ahogando unas cuantas maldiciones al sentir como el dolor de su abdomen lo hizo apoyarse de una pared.

-En este estado era un estorbo_ Dijo recordando las palabras de Tally.

-Deberías esperar un poco más para salir de aquí Romeo_ Tally miraba su arma algo sonrojada- ¡Ah! y ponte algo antes de que la señora Mendeleiev te vea y se enoje_ Una leve tos salió de su garganta tratando de ignorar al rubio frente a ella.

-¿Eh?_ Adrien se miro algo incomodo- Lo siento, no sé en qué momento pasó_ Tomó su ropa que estaba ya limpia y tirada en un sofá.

-Fue Kim que te quito la ropa por ordenes de Selene, para lavarla, no creí que te despertarías en mi guardia, y mucho menos que te pasearías frente a mi descaradamente.

-No fue mi intensión_ Soltó un suspiro cayendo al piso ya vestido- Es solo… Ellas están allá desprotegidas, las personas fuera de estos muros no están muy bien de la cabeza, no sé que es peor lo zombies o ellos, no les importa hacerles daño ni que sean una mujer y una niña. ¿Si no las puedo proteger yo quien lo hará?

Tally lo miro por primera vez a los ojos algo molesta, con esa actitud no las ayudaría para nada. Con la frente en alto y el ceño fruncido se acerco a él sentándose a su lado.

-Ellas deben aprender a protegerse solas, si sigues sobreprotegiéndolas solo les harás daño, ya que cuando tu no estés no sabrán qué hacer_ La chica apoyo su barbilla en sus brazos- Las personas mueren todos los días, algunas reviven como esos bichos, y otros se quedan muertas. Con tu actitud de héroe protegiéndolas de todos podrías morir y en el momento que eso pase ellas simplemente de bloquearan, desearan dejar de caminar y entregarse a la muerte, solo porque tú no estás. Nadie más allá afuera está dispuesto a proteger a una mujer y a una niña, en esté nuevo mundo cada quien se protege solo.

-Lo sé_ Dejo escapar con pesadez- Pero, igual debo irlas a buscar, se los prometí, le di mi palabra que nos encontraríamos. Tomaré en cuenta lo que me dijiste cuando las tenga conmigo.

-Te tengo una solución, yo iré por ellas y las traeré hasta aquí, ya nuestro Direc… líder dio el permiso para que te quedarás, por lo que una mujer y una niña no será problema de dejar quedar, y más si decimos que es tu familia.

-¿Harías eso por mi?_ Pregunto con el rostro iluminado.

-Claro, ahora somos compañeros, y si no lo hago me sentiré mal por no ayudar a una pobre niña. Hoy salgo, le diré a Alix que me acompañe. Confía en mí las traeré de vuelta, ahora regresa a la cama antes de que Bustier venga a revisarte, o se enojará mucho.

-Ellas esperan en la catedral de Notre Dame, diles que disculpen a este humilde caballero pero las cosas se salieron de control, y no pude ir a buscar a mis princess, ¡Ah! Y cuando te refieras a mi hazlo como Chat Noir, no les digas que me llamo Adrien, desde que empezó toda esta locura ya no tengo nada que ver con Gabriel. Lo que tengo lo eh conseguido por mí mismo y en esta situación no vale quiénes son tus padres ni cuanto poder tuvieron.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces, la primera parte la había hecho morderse el labio para no reír. Pero cuando le dijo lo de su nombre su rostro adquirió sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a alguien rico querer ocultar sus raíces con una pequeña sonrisa asintió a su petición.

-Sólo te diré una cosa Romeo, recuerda que las mentiras tienen paras cortas_ Tally salió del lugar soltando un suspiro, en los líos que se metía por querer ayudar.

Adrien miro a la chica marcharse, mientras una ligera sensación de que algo iba mal lo golpeaba, sabía que podía confiar en Tally, pero por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que ir por sus princesas, suspiro mintiéndose en la cama, esperaba que solo fuera una simple superstición.

La chica miro el campamento buscando esa cabellera rosa tan conocida. Encontrarla no fue muy difícil, se encontraba con Kim, seguramente luego le agradecería por sacarla de otra absurda competencia.

-Alix_ La llamo con una sonrisa captando la atención de ambos- Voy en una misión especial afuera a buscar a unas personas perdidas, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Estaba claro que aquella chica de rosas cabellos iba a aceptar, la mayoría que estaba en el refugio conocía muy bien la historia de Alix, y como el líder Damocles le había prohibido salir sola del recinto por sus anteriores salidas, en pocos días que tenían allí se había escapado en las noches para buscar a su hermano desaparecido. Eso estaría bien, si no fuera que por cada salida se aventuraba de más y ponía su vida en peligro.

La idea de salir con un compañero surgió de la ahora enfermera Bustier, dándole una alternativa para que pudiera salir y buscar a su familia de manera más segura, Damocles acepto la idea siempre y cuando volvieran el mismo día al refugio.

Por lo que primero buscarían a el familiar de Alix y luego se dirigirían a la catedral. Si tenían suerte antes del anochecer volverían al refugio, sanos y salvos, con las personas que estaban buscando.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Marinette abrió los ojos, algo asustada al escuchar voces acercándose, parecían venir de las escaleras. El sueño la había vencido y por esa razón ahora tenía que lidiar con algunas personas vivas, sin saber en quien confiar.

Con cuidado despertó a Manon, intentando que no hiciera mucho ruido, tenían que escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible. Se acercó a las escaleras de emergencia verificando el peligro, para su suerte aquel callejón estaba despejado. Solo tendrían que bajar sin hacer mucho ruido por aquellas escaleras.

-Vamos Manon_ tomo la mano de la niña llevándola a la ventana abierta.

El estruendo las hizo agacharse con rapidez, la pequeña barrera que Marinette se había asegurado de poner estaba siendo removida por varios golpes.

Manon se aferro al brazo de su protectora con algo de miedo, había visto ya lo escalofriantes que podían ser los humanos a causa de la reciente crisis que azotaba la supervivencia.

Marinette fue la primera en bajar por aquellas escaleras, asegurándose que no hubiera caminantes, que las pusieran en peligro. Una vez el perímetro asegurado, le hizo una seña a la pequeña para que bajara con cuidado.

Marinette caminaba con algo de temor, las calles estaban aparentemente despejadas algo muy raro siempre se podría ver uno que otro caminante cuando iban por los tejados, pero ahora parecía como si nada estuviera pasando, como si todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero ahora sabía que nada de eso iba a pasar, nada estaría como antes. El hecho de que aquellas calles estuvieran libres de Zombies no significaba que todo volvería a estar como antes.

-Marinette mira con eso llegaremos antes_ La pequeña niña sonrió al ver un autobús con algunas rejas, que tenía las llaves pegadas.

-Bien hecho Manon_ Acaricio el castaño cabello de ella tomándola por la mano para comenzar a correr a él, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero no era nada que un martillo no arreglará, luego de romper el vidrio metió su mano para quitar aquella cadena que les impedía el paso.

Por suerte su padre le había enseñado a manejar cuando tenía dieciocho, se cercioró que el combustible era suficiente como para llegar a su destino para su suerte así era, incluso podrían llegar un poco más lejos de su principal objetivo. Tal vez podría convencer a Adrien de salir de Paris, so tenían suerte aquella infección aun no se propagaba por las otras ciudades, o países, tenían que buscar un lugar seguro alejado de todos esos bichos raros, aunque como iban las cosas estaba segura que los Zombies se habían extendido por todo el mundo. Aunque aún no estaba segura como había llegado aquella plaga, una cosa era segura, en ningún lugar estaba a salvo.

Los Zombies que anteriormente se encontraban escondidos en algunos edificios, con el sonido del auto comenzaron a moverse, Marinette mordió su labio poniendo en marcha al vehículo, con una sonrisa victoriosa arrollo a algunos caminantes que se encontraban en su camino, pronto volverían a ver a ese minino que tanto extrañaba. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta.

Asombrosamente la catedral estaba intacta, parecía ser el único lugar libre de aquellos molestos caminantes. Las grandes puertas se encontraban cerradas, luego de estacionar el auto en la entrada principal tomo las llaves y algunas armas para estar preparadas por si toda esa calma era simple fachada.

Las puertas que aparentemente estaban cerradas, se abrieron solo con un leve empujón, tal vez Chat ya se encontraba allí, esperándolas, con aquella dulce sonrisa.

Manon fue la primera en entrar corriendo la idea de ver de nuevo a su protector la emocionaba mucho. Sus ojos color miel se agradaron aun más al ver a una silueta parecida a la de Chat justo en la primera fila, su cuerpo les estaba dando la espalda y cargaba una rara capucha de color negro. La niña corrió con gran entusiasmo mientras Marinette veía algo nerviosa el lugar algo estaba muy mal, trato de detener a la pequeña pero está solo se encontraba a pocos pasos del muchacho.

Marinette dio un paso algo nerviosa mientras las puertas que se encontraban detrás de ella se cerraban con gran fuerza, al tiempo que el grito de Manon la hacía correr hacía la pequeña.

El cuerpo de la niña estaba pegado al de aquel hombre, que la apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza. Un escalofrió recorrió desde la columna hasta los brazos de la mujer, al ver aquel castaño cabello que caía ligeramente junto a la capucha. Estaban en problemas, muy serios.

-Te extrañe mi querida muñeca, al parecer encontraste a alguien que proteger_ Theo sonrió acariciando con una sonrisa la mejilla de la niña en sus brazos, Marinette intento acercarse dando un lento paso- Yo que tu no me movería, a menos que quieras ver como la mato_ Un llanto escapo de los labios de la niña mientras Marinette se quedo inmóvil, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer ese hombre sin que le dieran motivos.

-Desde cuando nos sigues_ Pregunto intentando pensar en algún plan mientras lo distraía de su principal objetivo.

-Acaso creíste que todo fue por casualidad, por supuesto que no, yo libere esos zombies en ese lugar, obligándolos a huir_ Acaricio el cabello de la niña enrollando las puntas de esté en su dedo índice- Quería que ese mocoso fuera mordido y deshacerme de él, pero algo no tan bueno pero muy conveniente paso, se dividieron. Desde entonces eh esperado el momento perfecto para verte, eh de admitir, que este lugar es el más indicado. Dime querida, ¿Qué estas dispuesta a darme para que suelte y no mate a esta mocosa? Eh de decir que nunca eh tenido un Zombie tan joven en mis manos, por lo que debe ser una oferta realmente buena_ Sonrió con arrogancia, tenía todas las de ganar, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, de nada serviría que luchará, en un ademán de movimiento una bala atravesaría el cuerpo de la pequeña sin ningún ademan de arrepentimiento.

-Y… Yo_ Titubeo por un momento mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en los llorosos de la niña- Haré lo que me pidas solo déjala ir.

-Así me gustan las chicas, aprendes rápido muñeca, tomo unas esposas y tiro del hombro de la niña hasta una banca del lado contrario de Marinette, fue en ese momento que los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos, Theo no era el único allí, justo en una distancia prudente de la niña recién esposada, se encontraba un zombie, sujeto a una columna, anteriormente se encontraba arrodillado, pero ahora, detectando el olor a sangre fresca tan cerca aquella criatura, se había puesto de pie, eh intentaba moverse a pesar de estar con ambas manos en su espalda.

Los gritos de la niña al notar como aquel monstruo intentaba acercarse no se hicieron esperar, más Theo simplemente la ignoro aproximándose a su real objetivo, paso sus dedos por la mejillas de Marinette para luego bajarlo a su barbilla y levantársela, su cachete se pego al de ella haciéndola ver junto a él a la pequeña niña gritando por ayuda.

-Mírala bien muñeca, si intentas hacer algo estúpido el brazo de mi querido amigo será amputado, lo que significa que nada lo atara a esa columna, será pan comido el llegar hasta tu protegida y comerla sin que ella o tú puedan hacer algo.

-Solo dime qué quieres_ Marinette jadeo angustiada, ese sujeto era un demente, si no hacía lo que él pidiera, una víctima inocente pagaría las consecuencias.

-Deberás casarte conmigo en este mismo lugar, mis disculpas para no ofrecértelo como te mereces_ Acaricio el cuello de ella haciéndola pegar leve brinco- Pero debido a las circunstancias será de esta manera, sabes que no soy muy romántico, y después de tu bello regalo quería hacer lo mismo por ti_ Señalo su ojo izquierdo ahora con parcho- Pero eso será después de la boda cariño, estuve pensando en marcar ese bello rostro que posees, tal vez algo que se pueda ver aunque mueras, pero aun no me decido.

-Yo… E… Está bien solo déjala ir_ Marinette concentro su mirada en los ojos llorosos de Manon la niña no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, y al parecer el ruido había atraído a los zombies, que intentaban abrir las tres puertas del lugar, Theo miraba con una gran sonrisa como aquella niña le reunía sus nuevos soldados. Las cosas iban a salir muy bien después de todo.

-Señor Nicolás_ Theo sonrió llamando al cura del lugar, que se encontraba detrás de la entrada principal oculto entre las sombras, ambos tenían un trato, el los casaba, mientras que Theo le proporcionaba carne fresca, hace unos días se habían conocido, y su amistad había surgido de inmediato, al parecer el excéntrico cura tenía un hermano mordido por aquellas criaturas, y al igual que él hacía con los suyos, Nicolás mataba a cualquiera que merodeará la Catedral, y usaba la carne para alimentar a su hermano.

El hombre era algo gordo, y le faltaba cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza, el cabello era algo canoso, mientras sus ojos eran un azul muy sombrío, incluso podía decir que le generaba más escalofríos que el propio Theo. A pesar de que sus objetivos eran diferentes.

El padre se acerco asiéndole caso omiso a aquellas puertas que eran golpeadas con gran insistencia, la ceremonia tenía que ser rápida, no quería verse rodeado de esas cosas apenas terminará está unión regresaría a sus aposentos donde lo estaba esperando su hermano. Tal vez si hacía buen trabajo Theo le regalaría la carne de aquella niña que no había hecho más que atraer zombie.

Los labios de Theo dibujaron una gran sonrisa acercándose junto a su amada y a la vez odiada muñeca nueva, jamás se cansaría de ver aquella aterrorizada mirada, disfrutaba sus gestos y expresiones, era casi perfecta, aun tenía mucho que mejorar pero él se encargaría de enseñarle su lugar, y lo que tenía que hacer para ganarse nuevamente su agrado.

Manon lloro aun más fuerte al ver como su tutora aceptaba las consecuencias de casarse con aquel hombre, solo por salvarla, si Chat estuviera aquí nada de esto estuviera pasando, todo lo que necesitaban era que su caballero llegará y rescatará a la princesa.

Pero no estaban en un cuento de hadas, por más que llorara Chat no vendría a salvarlas, no podía detener a Marinette por cometer esa locura, lo único que podía hacer era intentar liberarse y gritar para que las ayudarán, las puertas del lugar fueron tiradas a bajo mientras una horda no tan grande como la otra vez, pero si lo suficientemente peligrosa se aproximaba, Manon luchaba para liberarse de las esposas.

Marinette ahogo un grito mientras Theo apresuraba el aburrido sermón del cura, no tenían tiempo para toda esa estupidez.

Estaba casi rodeada, los zombie se movían desde tres ángulos diferentes hasta ellos, su aventura había comenzado en una iglesia, y al parecer en una iglesia iba a terminar. Pero siendo sincera jamás había imaginado que el día de su boda estaría rodeada de zombies, y menos que un lunático con el cual mantenía una "relación" amor-odio sería su futuro esposo.

Todo estaba en su contra, incluyendo la recién aparecida horda, si en algún momento esperaba ser salvada por alguien, esté era el momento. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba escapar con Manon sana y salva. Las palabras del padre la hicieron regresar a la realidad, ¿acaso aquel hombre tenía el cinismo de preguntarle si aceptaba esta unión? Era claro que no pero no era como si tenía muchas opciones, entre Theo y los Zombies prefería a los segundos, pero Manon estaba también allí, y a su pesar muy cerca de uno de ellos. Mientras los demás se acercaban a paso lento.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, después de ¿dos meses?, eh vuelto lo siento por la demora, más les traje un capítulo más largo de lo normal, ahora intentaré hacer capítulos más largos, para compensarlas por no poder actualizar una semana si y otra no, los estudios me tienen muy ocupada, a penas y puedo leer uno que otro fin de semana, pero intentaré manejar mejor mi tiempo. Para traerles todos los capítulos de esta primera saga antes de que se termine este año.**

 **Creo que lo deje en un mal momento, pero algo de suspenso no le hace mal a nadie, traeré el capítulo ocho lo más pronto que pueda y aprovecharé lo que me queda de día para empezarlo.**

 **Un Spoiler ya cumplido, ¿Será la muerte la única que separara está aun no totalizada unión, o habrá algo más? Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **01KAT camacho: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te encante y disculpa los meses de no actualizar.**

 **Katsa Graceling: Gracias por tu apoyo, no te preocupes, hasta a mí en algún momento se me ha ido alguna actualización de una historia, pero luego las leo a pesar de que sin que me enteré hayan subido varios capítulos.**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: No, no las alcanzó antes de llegar, creo que ellas fueron las que lo alcanzaron a él. Disculpa por no actualizar pronto a veces los estudios me consumen.**

 **Azaak Damian: Suele pasar con algunos lugares, pero no se me permite adelantar acontecimientos, tendrás que esperar un capítulo más para saber si alguien llega a tiempo, si a ti se te va como agua, a mi a veces me cuesta horrores el comienzo, más al agarrarle el hilo se me hace más sencillo todo, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Marlu Collins: Las fuertes, son mis emociones favoritas, y más cuando se trata de terror, pobre Adrien lo eh hecho sufrir mucho, a pesar que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, Manon tiene que ser valiente, todo lo que enfrenta a su edad es duro pero sus protectores están allí para ella.**

 **Gabriely: Yo estoy impaciente por comenzar el capítulo ocho, son tantas cosas que tengo que plasmar, que mi mente está revuelta de alguna manera, ya no sé por dónde empezar.**

 **Rose of Dark: Sí es Theo, vengarse es una palabra muy fea, yo diría arreglar cuentas, pendientes, y poner en una balanza el amor y odio que siente por ella, hasta ahora van parejos, Manon en este capítulo esta como Marinette, en un gran problema, más Mari la está intentando salvar, a pesar de que el lunático quiera no solo casarse con ella con ayuda de un extraño cura, si no también devolverle el "favor" que ella le hizo al puyarle su ojo izquierdo. La explicación está preparada desde el primer capítulo, pero claro, aun no es momento de que salga a flote, ya sabes cosas de la trama, sería aburrido si en el primer capítulo la fuera metido de golpe, pero aun así saben, que todos están infectados sean mordidos o no, que a los animales no les afecta y que la infección se propaga a varios lados del mundo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	8. Utopía

**Ocaso.**

 **Utopía.**

Marinette miro como los zombies se arrastraban hasta ellos, sabía que tenía que decir pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, miro de reojo una vez más a la pequeña alejarse de aquellos zombies, estaba intentando liberarse de aquellas esposas, pero simplemente lo único que lograba era hacerse daño.

Estaba segura que en aquel momento el aceptar casarse con ese hombre no arreglaría las cosas, pero al menos las postergaría, eran la ruta para que Manon no fuera mordida, y salieran de allí sin que aquellos caminantes las atacaran. Miro al hombre que sería su esposo, luego pensaría como librarse de él.

-Y… Yo si a…_ Detuvo sus palabras al ver como uno de los zombies de la puerta izquierda se acercaba peligrosamente arrastrándose hasta Theo, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo en sus labios, solo tenía que hacer algo de tiempo- Sabes Theo, eh pensado mejor las cosas, y no es necesario que me fuerces, yo aceptaría sin dudar estar a tu lado_ Se acerco a él, para quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

-¿Ah sí?_ Murmuro algo exceptivo del repentino cambio de la chica, los ojos de Marinette brillaron al ver la llave en la chaqueta de él. Tenía que acercarse más y tomarla antes de que los zombies los atacaran.

-Claro_ Sus manos se deslizaron por la chaqueta manchada de sangre del chico, tomando la llave, los ojos del chico comenzaron a descender al sentir un pequeño jalón, más al sentir como Marinette le daba un pequeño empujón, lo entendió esa traidora; lo estaba distrayendo para tomar la llave.

Saco su arma lo más rápido que pudo apuntándola con desprecio, ella mantenía algo asustada, la llave en sus manos, muy cerca de su pecho

-¡Dame esa llave Marinette!_ Apunto al pecho de ella- No me gustan tus jueguitos, ahora mismo puedo acabar contigo y tú lo sabes.

-N… No te la daré, mátame si quieres pero nunca te la entregaré_ Ella permaneció estática.

-Si así lo quieres_ Antes de que Theo pudiera disparar un zombie lo jalo del pantalón tirándolo al piso asiendo que el joven soltará la pistola, que cayó a unos pasos de Marinette y el cura- Padre, deme la pistola no deje que ella la tome.

El padre miraba a todos lados algo asustado, una gota rodo por su frente, dio un paso atrás no queriéndose involucrar más en el asunto.

Theo ahogo una maldición al ver como el padre huía aterrado por las escaleras, dándole el fácil acceso a Marinette para que tomara el arma. Los puños de Theo se cerraron con fuerza, bajando su vista a su actual problema, que se arrastraba, intentando darle un mordisco, con una fría mirada el joven le dio una patada rompiéndole el cuello para incorporarse.

Marinette libero a Manon de inmediato, aun con la pistola temblándole en la mano se alejo de los zombie que la rodeaba, no podía dispararle el ruido haría que todos fueran por ellas, el padre había huido a esconderse, mientras Theo se defendía con candelero, cada vez aparecían más zombies, todos listos para comer.

Un ruido extraño los hizo girar a todos a las puertas principales, el ruido hizo que los zombies fijaran ahora su atención en aquella calle, que aparentemente parecía desierta, el claxon del bus la hizo sorprender, alguien los estaba ayudando, atrayendo a la mayoría de los zombies hasta ese viejo vehículo.

Theo sonrió con arrogancia, sobre la mesa, ya la situación comenzaba a favorecer, solo tenía que llegar hasta su amada y hacerla venir con él. No le importaba lo que pasará con la niña, no llevaría cargas a su Utopía allí solo había espacio para personas útiles.

Marinette miro como Theo saltaba de aquella mesa acercándose a ellas, la chica apunto el arma hasta él, está no dejaba de temblar, haciendo que el chico soltará una sonora carcajada.

-¿Me vas a matar?_ Sonrió con burla- No te atreverías, eres demasiado inocente para matar a alguien, jamás soportarías el hecho de que tus manos estén manchadas. Matarme solo adelantaría tu miseria, tu ya frágil existencia se terminaría de romper_ Lamió sus propios labios fascinado por la idea- Serías mi muñeca rota, sería yo el culpable de quebrarte, eso me haría muy feliz. Adelante, mátame.

Sus carcajadas no dejaban de hacer eco en aquella iglesia, haciendo que el pequeño grupo de Zombies que se encontraban en las puertas se devolvieran hasta ellos, de nuevo.

-Creo que tu idea no está funcionando_ La persona que estaba arriba del bus hablo algo nervioso- Algunos se están regresando a la iglesia.

-En ese caso_ unió dos cables del ahora destruido tablero- Sujétate fuerte_ Sonrió de medio lado pisando con determinación el acelerador arrollando a varios zombies en su camino.

-Más rápido_ La persona que estaba arriba se aferraba con fuerza al techo- Esto sí es divertido_ Una carcajada salió de sus labios.

Theo y Marinette se miraban el uno al otro, sin percatarse de que un auto se acercaba a ellos con gran velocidad.

-Marinette_ El grito de Manon los hizo ver la situación, Marinette tomo la mano de la niña llevándola al extremo izquierdo mientras Theo se desplazo al derecho.

El autobús se elevo unos cuantos centímetros en el último escalón, los zombies que estaban en la entrada fueron impactados y mandados a volar hasta el otro extremo de la iglesia.

Un grito de alegría capto la atención de los tres que miraban sin comprender aquella entrada.

-Fue fabuloso, nunca me había divertido tanto_ El hombre que se encontraba arriba bajo- rescate exitoso.

Esté se aproximo a Marinette y a Manon dando su mano de forma de saludo, mientras Theo miraba con el ceño fruncido a la persona que estaba detrás del volante, ambos se miraban con odio, estaba claro que ambos sabían quién era el otro. En este momento ya no tenía caso quedarse, no se daría por vencido tan pronto solo debía idear un mejor plan.

Se giro con elegancia, comenzando a caminar hasta la salida que se encontraba a unos pies de él.

-¿Quién eres tú?_ Marinette protegió con su cuerpo a Manon al estar frente al gran hombre, su mano estaba aferrada con aun más fuerza al arma.

-Soy un amigo, las vine a salvar. Me llamo Kim_ Volteo y señalo el bus- Les tengo una sorpresa solo suban al vehículo.

La mujer lo miro desconfiada no tenía intensión de hacerle caso, para ella solo era un desconocido, que aunque las había salvado, podía ser un plan para hacerlas confiarse y llevarlas a algo peor de lo que anteriormente eran participes.

-Ya no les gustan las sorpresas princesas, y yo que como buen gatito me había puesto un lazo rojo para ustedes_ Una voz conocida por ambas las hizo voltear, y encontrarse con aquel rubio que tanto habían esperado.

Los ojitos de Manon se agrandaron y lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron por sus ojos. Salto dentro del vehículo aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de él. Adrien mordió la lengua aguantando el quejido de dolor, aun la herida no había sanado.

-Podemos dejar los abrazos para luego, tenemos una situación aquí_ Kim tomo la cintura de Marinette al notar como los zombies se acercaban a ellos. Subió al auto cerrando manualmente la algo destruida puerta- A… Chat yo conduzco ahora_ Kim se corrigió antes de decir algo que había prometido no comentar.

El rubio asintió dejando el asiento, aun con Manon aferrada a su cuerpo, sus esmeraldas chocaron con esos zafiros que tanto extraño.

-No me dirás nada princess_ Su sonrisa se ensancho al sentarse al lado de ella, mientras Kim comenzaba a dar reversa- Pareciera que vieras a un fantasma, lo cual es improbable ya que nosotros los gatos tenemos varias vidas_ Le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte minino_ Miro a Kim por unos segundos, intentando que su voz no se cortará y que sus lágrimas no salieran, estaba tan feliz de ver a ese coqueto rubio- Tienes mucho que contarnos.

La risa de Adrien no se hizo esperar, mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Marinette en su hombro derecho y acariciaba con ternura el cabello de ella. A Manon la poso en sus piernas.

-Las extrañe mucho, vamos a ir a un mejor lugar. Ya lo verán_ Los ojos de ambas se fueron cerrando, al sentir aquella calidez y protección que en aquellos días tanta falta les hizo.

Adrien miro a Kim agradecido, por él habían llegado a tiempo para salvarlas.

-¿Has tenido noticia de Alix y Tally?_ Chat le pregunto al conductor, mientras fingía ver por la ventana.

-Nada_ Suspiro con pesadez- Alix suele enfrascarse cuando se trata de la búsqueda de su hermano, no me sorprendería si no llegan hasta mañana, por eso te sugerí salir los dos a escondidas, estabas muy preocupado por ellas, si yo estuviera en tu lugar me pasaría igual, por suerte llegamos en el preciso momento para salvarlas_ Sonrió de medio lado- debes cuidar mejor a tus luces, si no lo haces estarás sumergido en la misma oscuridad de aquel sujeto que acompañaba a tus chicas.

Los ojos de Kim y Adrien se encontraron por unos momentos, ambos sabían que aquel hombre estaba en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, y buscaba con desesperación una luz, pero no era para ser salvado, si no una luz a la cual corromper. Doblegar hasta meterla en el mismo hueco en el que él se encontraba.

-Espero que el viejo Damocles no se enoje al ver el regalo que le traemos_ Kim sonrió golpeando el auto- salir sin aviso esta estrictamente prohibido_ Bufo molesto mirando a otro lado- Aunque al ver la razón de nuestra salida no creo que se enoje tanto.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Un hombre de cabello lila, se bajo de un camión, mirando con un gesto de asco, la iglesia de Notre Dame infestada de Zombies.

-Señor esperando ordenes_ Los hombres que venían en la parte trasera se bajaron, esperando que su jefe les diera alguna orden, ninguno sabía que hacían allí, solo les habían avisado que partirían de misión con un comandante. Y los detalles serían dados una vez llegado a su destino.

-Maten a todos los zombies, si hay aunque sea un sobreviviente, déjenlo con vida, aunque este mordido_ Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, se recostó levemente en la puerta delantera del vehículo esperando a que sus subordinados terminen el trabajo.

El padre miraba horrorizado la escena, había corrido a refugiarse hasta las bellas campanas, y esos asquerosos seres lo habían seguido, ahora se encontraba aferrado con fuerza a una de las vigas algo oxidadas, esté seguramente era su castigo divino por haber hecho aquel trato con Theo.

Su cuerpo temblaba, mientras miraba a los zombies debajo de él, solo era cuestión de tiempo, si los zombies, no lo alcanzaban, en poco tiempo sería uno de ellos por aquel mordisco que le habían dado en la pierna, al intentar subir por segunda vez.

Los disparos en la parte de abajo lo alertaron, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero habían llegado más intrusos, los disparos parecían venir de rifles. Está era su única oportunidad.

-¡Auxilio!_ Chiyo aferrándose con más fuerza de la necesaria- Estoy arriba, ayúdenme.

Sus gritos hicieron que los zombies comenzaran a rasguñar algunas partes de su traje. Pero para su suerte las fuertes pisadas se hicieron escuchar, varios hombres vestidos de uniformes negros entraron, comenzando a disparar a los zombies, el padre los miro con una sonrisa, bajando de su refugió.

-Gracias por salvarme_ Sonrió estrechando las manos de uno.

-Al parecer fuiste mordido_ El peli lila entró, botando el humo de cigarro- ¿Me dejas ver? No te mataré, mi señor y yo estamos desarrollando una cura, pero para curarte, necesito ver donde te mordió.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, el hombre confiado de la bondad de aquellos sujetos desconocidos, subió su ropa mostrando la mordida en su pierna.

-Por suerte para ti, nuestra base puede tratar tu caso, no es nada grave, solo debes venir con nosotros, es tu decisión si quieres vivir o morir aquí en este lugar_ sin esperar respuesta el hombre comenzó a alejarse con elegancia siendo seguido por los soldados.

El cura trago saliva, estaba salvado, ellos lo ayudarían. Solo tenía que ir con ellos, no había espacio para la duda en esta situación, sin importar el costo el viviría.

Con una sonrisa bajo a toda prisa, abajo encontró toda la iglesia manchada de sangre, su hermano yacía muerto, con la quijada desencajada, todo esto había sido culpa de Theo, estaba seguro.

-Veo que ya decidiste_ Aquellos fríos orbes ni siquiera lo miraron, hizo una señal a los soldados que se acercaron al hombre poniéndole esposas en los brazos- Muy bien, así estaremos seguros de que si te conviertes no nos atacaras con libertad.

El hombre tomo sin expresión alguna el hacha que le ofrecían, volteando hasta quedar frente al padre, que era sostenido por los soldados.

-Todo en esta vida requiere sacrificios, espero que entienda eso, después de todo, usted que predica la palabra de nuestro señor debe tenerlo más que claro, y para seguir con su vida deberá hacer un pequeño sacrificio_ Señalo la mordida en su pie- Si corto su rodilla es posible que sobreviva.

-¿Cortar? ¿Posible? Usted no dijo nada de eso_ Se retorció tratando de liberarse.

-Son detalles menores, que no valían la pena mencionar, y que usted nunca pregunto, no esperará que todo sea fácil en esta vida, aunque si hubiese querido el camino fácil se fuera entregado a esos zombies sin pelear, es lo más fácil que hay ahora. Confiemos, que esté camino sea mejor que ese_ Su voz monótona hizo al padre tranquilizarse.

El hombre alzo el hacha para dejarlo caer con fuerza cuatro dedos más arriba de la rodilla, los gritos del padre no se hicieron esperar, su cuerpo se retorcía intentando librarse inútilmente de los brazos que lo tenían apresados. La sangre había salpicado la cara del chico más esté no parecía inmutarse de su actual y aterrador estado. Alzo una vez más el hacha incrustándola en el lugar ya levemente cortado, tenía que hacerlo con más fuerza si quería perforar el hueso, los gritos del cura atraerían compañía, por suerte tenía hombres montando guardia.

El padre había dejado de gritar al tercer hachazo, ahora se encontraba desmayado, con el rostro pálido. Había perdido mucha sangre, y aun le faltaba otro golpe para que la pierna se desprendiera completamente, El cabello lila dio el tiro de gracia, desprendiendo por fin aquella pierna de su experimento.

-Puede proceder enfermera_ Sus ojos se encontraron con una algo alterada peli naranja.

-Nooroo… ¿qué es esto?_ La chica se acerco con lentitud, se le había prohibido bajar del vehículo hasta que el área estuviera completamente protegida- Que le hiciste a este hombre.

-Limítate a obedecer Trixx si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría a salvo, ahora toma muestras de sangre, y detén la hemorragia_ Nooroo la miro fijamente- Fue mordido, era esto o dejarlo morir, estoy cansado de ver como todos los que mueren se convierten en esas cosas, de esta manera vivirá_ Se levanto con el hacha en mano- Un pequeño precio a cambio de una vida en nuestro perfecto refugió.

Trixx se arrodillo atendiendo con rapidez al hombre, ya entendía porque había sido ella en vez de Tikki la que había elegido Nooroo para venir en esta misión.

-Ah, Trixx creo que esta demás decírtelo, pero mantén esté secreto entre nosotros, sabes lo molesto que se pone el líder cuando los demás se enteran de sus planes. No quisiera que nada malo te pasará_ Sus ojos por primera vez tenían un triste brillo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Marinette miro el refugio como algo irreal, parecía tan seguro, tan hermoso, como un sueño dentro de toda esta pesadilla, tan Utópico. A penas había bajado y ya tenía a una mujer revisando la salud de Manon y ella, mientras un hombre con un gran bigote les daba una cálida la bienvenida.

Les daba esperanzas de vida, solo esperaba que esto no fuera arrebatado de la misma manera en la que le arrebataron sus antiguos sueños. Habían destruido sus esperanzas tantas veces en tan poco tiempo que esté rayo de sol le parecía muy sospechoso.

Giro su mirada a Adrien que estaba siendo regañado por una rubia por su imprudencia, mientras el hombre más grande que las había ayudado reía divertido, que tanto había hecho su compañero en su corta ausencia.

Era muy pronto para que se llevara tan bien con todos ellos, en especial con aquella rubia, bajo la mirada, tal vez por la situación las personas vivían con más rapidez. Y por eso Chat había hecho nuevos amigos tan rápido, incluso podía haber encontrado a alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos, alguien que no estuviera como ella atada a dos hombres; el primero que había amado desde pequeña, con él que anteriormente estaba dispuesta a estar toda la vida. Y el segundo, el que se había obsesionado con su persona hasta el punto de querer verla rota.

Seguramente esas eran muchas complicaciones para alguien tan relajado como él, y aquí había encontrado alguien mejor, solo las había rescatado por Manon y por esa promesa, pero ahora que estaban allí que harían, parecía un buen lugar para vivir, pero la continua persecución de Theo no la dejaba estar tranquila y segura en ningún sitió solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esté la encontrará, no podía seguir poniendo la vida de Manon en peligro.

Y menos cuando ni se sabía defender ella misma.

-¿Estás bien?_ La voz de Chat la hizo sorprender, no sabía en qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella.

Marinette solo asintió sin levantar la mirada, sabía que si sus ojos chocaban con los de Adrien estaría descubierta su mentira. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan fácil de leer a los ojos del rubio.

Adrien miro a su alrededor buscando algo que decirle, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Selene encontrando un tema.

-Marinette, ella es mi amiga de la infancia Selene, la encontré hace unos días en las catacumbas y me trajo hasta aquí_ Sonrió acercándolas- Selene ella es…

-No es necesario que me lo digas, sé que es la muchacha de la que no dejabas de hablar_ Selene sonrió al notar el sonrojo de ambos- Es muy linda, espero que sepas cuanto te quiere esté gato, Chat ha sido muy tímido desde niño, y verlo expresarse de esa manera sobre una chica es algo muy extraño, se que deben tener mucho de qué hablar, llevaré a su pequeña al comedor, mientras A… Chat te lleva a su nueva casa y se ponen al día.

Marinette asintió algo sonrojada, siendo llevada por Adrien hasta una casa, mientras a Manon la llevaban a un edificio en el centro del refugio.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar y una de esas cosas era si su estadía en ese lugar iba a ser pasajera, o al contrario sería permanente.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo, Theo aun sigue rondando, y por esta vez Marinette pudo escapar de él ilesa.**

 **Adrien se encontró con las chicas, más sin embargo Alix y Tally están desaparecidas. La introducción de Trixx y Nooroo en esta saga, y la confirmación de que Tikki está en un refugio con ellos.**

 **Pensé en muchas maneras de hacer esté capítulo, y trate de que Ladybug pensará una manera de salir de aquel aprieto, sin depender de alguien más, aunque no pude dejar de poner a su fiel compañero que llegaba al rescate, algo tarde pero igual fue de ayuda.**

 **No veo a Marinette de un momento a otro disparando como toda una experta cuando nunca lo ha hecho, y aunque odie a Theo le sería muy difícil matarlo a sangre fría. Además que disparar sin impórtale estar rodeada de zombies, que usan más que todo su sentido del oído para encontrar su presa, sería como un suicidio a menos que tengas muchas balas y sepas recargar rápido, sin que él pánico nuble tus reflejos.**

 **Ya vamos más o menos a la mitad de esta primera parte, muchos cabos sueltos no serán resueltos aun por obvias razones, más sin embargo en algunos capítulos voy dejando algunas pistas. Algunas más importantes que otras.**

 **Siendo sincera estoy ansiosa (y a la vez no tanto) por terminar está primera parte y saltar de una vez a Crepúsculo (si se que tiene nombre del libro de vampiros, pero eran títulos que había pensado desde el inicio, además les venían como anillo al dedo a cada parte de la historia) sinceramente ya quiero que Plagg aparezca, pero sé que todo tiene su momento y debo centrarme primero en esta parte.**

 **Si no lo había dicho antes ahora lo diré; la trilogía llevaran los nombres de "Ocaso" "Crepúsculo" y "Amanecer" respectivamente, siendo Amanecer la última parte, y la más calmada (frente a las otras dos), está terminará resolviéndose algunas cosas que dejaron inconclusas sus antecesoras.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: Claro que en algún momento saldrá la razón por la que todos están contagiados, pero hay que tener paciencia por que si todo se resuelve en el Ocaso, no tendría sentido las demás historias, por algo es una trilogía, y a donde estarán a salvo aun lo estoy meditando, tengo varias opciones, e iré descartándolas cuando llegue el momento.**

 **Azaak Damian:** **Ladybug** **despertó** **xD** **Ya el padre está recibiendo un poco de castigo, luego verán que tal le fue en ese refugio utópico donde trabajan para buscar la cura. Y si las palabras de Nooroo eran del todo ciertas.**

 **Gabriely: Pues Alix tenía que ir pero algo le paso, Mari casada con Theo lo pensé, pero luego me dije, nah muy predecible, y aun no quiero que Chat se siegue de irá por la venganza, Si Theo se la llevará no estoy muy segura de que hubieran encontrado a la pobre Manon a salvo, lo siento por dejarlo allí, pero aquí está el capítulo, con más animo que antes ahora que están reunidos, veremos qué es lo que deciden ambos. Me han dicho que soy una chica muy extraña, cruel y tierna, al mismo tiempo. Ya es algo que no puedo cambiar. xD**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	9. Calma

**Ocaso.**

 **Calma.**

Tres días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido en Notre Dame, tres días sin saber nada ni de ninguna de las chica, tres días en los que Kim solo bufaba, y le exigía cada minuto al líder poder salir a buscarlas.

Pero Damocles había sido muy claro y estricto con esté, sabía que con las emociones tan revueltas solo lograría ser mordido por un zombie, o en su defecto ser presa fácil para otros, en estos momentos como líder que era, tenía que proteger a todos los que estaban bajo su cuidado, aunque estos no quisieran ser protegidos.

El último destello de luz dejo ver una figura, que se acercaba con parsimonia, como si no quisiera llegar a su destino, su rostro estaba escondido entre sus mechones de cabello, su mirada estaba perdida en el piso, su cuerpo tenía algunos moretones, y rastros de sangre.

Kim fue el primero en acercarse corriendo a ella. Sin el más mínimo tacto sujeto la chica de los hombros alzándola hasta quedar cara a cara, sus ojos parecían emanar chispas, y sus labios estaban fruncidos al igual que sus cejas.

Tally lo miro apenada, dejando caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos, sabía que Alix era su responsabilidad. Y había fallado, a él y a Adrien.

-Lo siento_ Fue lo primero que dijo antes de sentir como su cuerpo impactaba contra el suelo.

-¿Dónde está Alix?_ Soltó un bramido furioso.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta el piso con intensión de alzarla hasta que dijera dónde estaba aquella chica que él esperaba.

-¡Kim!_ Selene llego corriendo junto con Max, esté último se puso al lado de su amigo ayudándolo a calmarse un poco, en ese estado no solo era un peligro para los demás, sino también para sí mismo, la rubia miro a la chica sollozando en el piso y decidió acercarse un poco más- ¿Qué ocurrió?_ Pregunto en un leve susurro acariciando el cabello de está.

-Estábamos rodeadas de zombies, ella… Escapo, me dejo sola mientras me enfrentaba a zombies, había dicho que había visto a su hermano y tenía que ir por él. Apenas y pude salir ilesa, las balas apenas y me alcanzaron para matarlos o bueno terminarlos de matar. Yo de verdad lo siento Kim, ella huyo de mí y no pude alcanzarla_ Intento limpiarse la cara con el pañuelo que le ofrecía Selene, mientras Max afirmaba su agarre en los hombros de su amigo.

-Eso ya fue su decisión_ La voz de Damocles se hizo escuchar- Max, lleva a Kim a su casa necesita descansar mucho después de esta noticia, Selene, lleva a Tally a la enfermería, llamaré a alguien que se quedé con ella en la noche. Tally, sabes lo que significa ¿no?

-Sí señor, no podré salir de misión_ Se puso de pie aun mirando el piso- Lo entiendo, después de todo no solo perdí de vista a mi compañera si no que también no pude ir a la iglesia, falle en mi misión ahora A… Chat también debe odiarme, cuando llegue está estaba llena de cuerpos… Señor debo hablar con usted luego de eso, había un nuevo emblema en está.

-¿Que era?_ Damocles temía que fuera algo malo, más su rostro intentaba no mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Era... Una mariposa negra.

-Entendido, ve a la enfermería pequeña, debes estar muy cansada_ Le regalo una sonrisa- Ah y Tally, las personas que debías ir a buscar están a salvo, después de que ninguna se comunico conmigo informe al chico nuevo, y esté partió a buscarlas, ahora ve y descansa, luego te disculparas_ su sonrisa se borro al instante de verlas partir- Que dios nos ayude si nos encuentran otra vez…

Los verdes ojos de Adrien se enfocaban en la calle de su "casa" los gritos que había oído eran de Kim, cosa que lo preocupo, y si no fuera porque ahora lo necesitaban en la casa hubiera ido a ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

Un leve sollozo lo hizo retornar su mirada a la cama, la pequeña Manon se encontraba ya despierta, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, mientras Marinette no parecía tener muy buenos sueños, varias veces la había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de "Theo" entre sueños, seguido de algunas lágrimas.

Ese hombre era el responsable del estado en el que se encontraban sus protegidas. Él aun no sabía con exactitud que había pasado en Notre Dame, ni Manon ni Marinette le contaron nada conciso, solo que habían sido rodeadas por zombies de un momento a otro, ninguna entro en detalle, y solo con ver los ojos llorosos de la más pequeña y sus gestos de miedo, no se atrevió a preguntar.

El chico se puso de pie caminando hasta la cama, donde se sentó con una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo en sus brazos a la pequeña Manon, que no tardo en echarse a llorar en su abdomen.

Los ojos de Marinette se enfocaron en los de él, solo por unos segundos, ya que esta bajo la cara. Ella no quería guardarle secretos a él, pero en este momento no quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

-Otra pesadilla_ No fue una pregunta la que salió de los labios de Chat, él sabía muy bien que ella estaba teniendo continuas pesadillas, que no la dejaban descansar.

Marinette asintió con pesadez, arrimándose hasta la pared dándole espacio para que esté se acostará a su lado. Manon había vuelto a quedar otra vez dormida, en el abdomen de él. La pequeña seguía aun muy cansada de su horrible aventura, por lo que le era fácil dormirse.

-Deberías descansar tu también, estos tres días solo nos has estado cuidando el sueño, debes estar muy cansado_ Se acomodo en el hombro de Adrien- Supe que mañana saldrás de misión con Kim y Max, deberías estar descansado, para que no te pase nada.

-Creo que ya no iremos_ Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- Además no puedo dormir si alguna de mis princesas se despierta cada media hora con lágrimas en los ojos_ Le acarició la espalda a Marinette con las yemas de sus dedos- ¿Aun no me dirás que ocurrió?

Marinette asintió en respuesta mientras metía su cabeza en el pecho de esté.

Luego de serenarse y pensar bien lo que diría, hablo.

-Theo… él amarro a Manon cerca de un zombie, mientras que a mí me apuntaba para que no me moviera…_ Adrien detuvo las caricias al instante mientras su mandíbula de se tensó. Marinette miro el techo sopesando la idea de no decirle nada sobre la boda, solo lo alteraría, pero si no le contaba era posible que luego se enterará por alguien más, y en ese caso su estado acarrearía muchas más consecuencias- Él… uso la vida de Manon para forzarme a desposarlo.

Ambos guardaron por un rato silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Marinette trataba de olvidar todas las escenas vividas con Theo, desde su primer encuentro hasta su casi casamiento, mientras Adrien intentaba serenarse lo más posible, para no despertar a la niña en su pecho. Todo lo que había hecho un solo sujeto con la estabilidad de sus acompañantes era demasiado, ese hombre merecía pagar por todo lo que les hizo, merecía morir, y si no fuera porque la seguridad de sus chicas es lo más importante ahora se encontraría buscándolo.

-¿Él… y tú?_ Marinette negó al instante acomodándose mejor sobre él, ocultando su cara-¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurrió? Cuando yo llegue estaban alejados rodeados de zombies y Manon estaba a tu lado.

Marinette le contó como salió de aquel aprieto, omitiendo algunas cosas que lo harían enojar más. Cuando termino su relato espero que él procesara la información obtenida. Siendo honesta, ahora sentía como si se quitará un peso de encima.

-Nos quedaremos aquí_ Adrien hablo luego de largos minutos de silencio- Es lo mejor para todos, aquí tenemos protección, comida, Manon puede crecer tranquila, no quiero que vuelva a vivir nada de eso, ni tu tampoco_ Le sujeto con cuidado la barbilla obligándolo a verlo- Aquí estaremos seguros, las cuidaré mejor, lo prometo, ese sujeto no volverá a acercárseles, nunca_ Roso con suma delicadeza los labios de ella - Lo prometo- Sus labios se unieron a los de Marinette, en un casto beso, los ojos de ambos se cerraron disfrutando el leve contacto que tanto necesitaban, un desahogo de tantos problemas, lleno de nuevas promesas, y un aliento a que su vida mejoraría.

Adrien abrió los ojos, aun con sus labios unidos a los de ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, la chica a pesar de todo le estaba correspondiendo, no se alejaba como él creía que haría, se veía más hermosa que nunca con sus ojos cerrados, y sus mejillas arreboladas.

Cuando se separaron Marinette le sonrió levemente acurrucándose en el abdomen de él, dispuesta a dormir, sabiendo que ahora no regresarían esas pesadillas, y si regresaban tenía a un caballero dispuesto a protegerla hasta de sus propios demonios.

En la mañana siguiente, se despertaron con ánimos renovados, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo habían olvidado todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor, y que tenían que estar en constante vigilancias, por fin luego de tanto pudieron dormir tranquilamente.

Ese día Marinette y Manon fueron al comedor, donde la mayor ayudaba a cocinar, siendo hija de panaderos, tenía mucho conocimiento de ese campo, había sido una gran distracción a su mente en esos días que había estado allí. Manon disfrutaba jugando con los otros niños que se encontraban por ahí.

Adrien ahora se dirigía a la enfermería, Max le había dicho la noticia, y como ayer lo sospechaba hoy no irían de misión, Kim se encontraba desbastado por la noticia, le habían prohibido alejarse solo del refugió. Mientras Selene, la señora Mendeleiev, y el señor Ramier comenzaban con la búsqueda de Alix.

Aunque se hubiera ido por cuenta propia era una de los suyos, y no la querían dejar vagando por allí a merced de los zombies, era peligroso estando tan sola, y tan desesperada.

Él había sido encargado de cuidar que Tally no escape, siendo algo realmente irónico ya que hace unos días los papeles habían estado invertidos. Luego de plantearse todo el camino si contarle o no, sobre como encontró a sus chicas, prefirió callar, en estos momentos ella debía estarse sintiendo muy mal, como para echarle más leña al fuego.

Aunque no conocía a la peli rosa, Kim le había hablado muy bien de ella, por lo que no debía ser mala chica, solo que como él quería encontrar a su hermano, sin importarle su propia seguridad, cosa que él entendía bien, ya había estado en esa situación, y ahora era Kim quien la comenzaba a experimentar.

Un ligero choque lo hizo frenar en el acto, frente a él se encontraba el chico de lentes, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, sabía quién era, ya que Kim hablaba mucho de su mejor amigo, ambos habían trabajado juntos en una gran empresa, Max como científico y Kim como guardia de seguridad.

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta Kim?_ Adrien le ofreció una sonrisa de comprensión esperando una respuesta.

Max abrió los ojos impactado, sus labios comenzaron a sentirse secos, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Pasaron cinco minutos para que esté volviera en sí, más aun se encontraba muy nervioso con la presencia del rubio.

-Eh… él… esta aun preocupado por Alix señor…_ Max se golpeo mentalmente por su estupidez, trago saliva y procedió a corregirse-Dijo eh… ¿Chat?_ Por suerte para el moreno Kim le había comentado del rubio recién llegado- Si me disculpa debo ir con él.

Max se alejo casi corriendo del lugar, haciendo a Adrien levantar la ceja, más no le tomo mucha importancia, y decidió seguir su camino.

En la casa de Kim la puerta se abrió y cerró estrepitosamente, el moreno se veía agitado, sus lentes recién tomados con sus manos, acabaron deslizándose entre sus dedos hasta estrellarse contra el piso. Su espalda impacto con la puerta de Abedul en un intento de no caer.

Era ÉL, estaba seguro, de eso, Kim no lo había reconocido por que su trabajo era cuidar a los científicos, nunca indago de más ni siquiera sabía la verdadera investigación que se llevaba a cabo en esas cuatro paredes.

Max comenzó a hiperventilar, estaba seguro de que estaba ahí por él, lo llevaría de vuelta para terminara aquellas investigaciones, maldecía una y mil veces el día que fue considerado prodigio, y llevado a aquel lugar, que aunque en el principio fue el lugar más maravilloso, poco a poco se convirtió en el lugar de sus pesadillas.

Debía escapar mientras aun tenía chance, debía huir, prefería ser mordido por una de esas cosas, y convertirse en una antes que regresar.

Negó rápidamente alejando esos pensamientos, lágrimas de resignación comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro mientras subía sus mangas, revelando sus brazos llenos de mordidas ya cicatrizadas, y una que otra sutura uniendo la carne, no importaba que tanto lo mordieran, nunca (ni siquiera si lo mataban) se convertiría en uno de ellos, ese era su castigo y recompensa.

Al escuchar los pasos de su amigo acomodo las mangas en su lugar, limpiándose los ojos con ellas para luego ponerse los lentes.

Kim llego hasta él, mirándolo de arriba abajo, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras sus labios dibujaban una mueca de enfado. En su espalda tenía una maleta, estaba listo para huir sin decirle nada.

Max dejo escapar un suspiro caminando hasta su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa, le quito la maleta, ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos de su amigo, y sus intensiones de golpearlo si no se la devolvía. Por suerte para el moreno eran solo amenazas vacías.

Esa noche no pudo dormir por dos razones, la primera era porque debía vigilar a su impulsivo compañero, y la segunda, porque creía que aquel rubio vendría en el momento de que se descuidará y lo llevaría lejos de ese lugar que consideraba su hogar.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Dos meses había pasado desde que decidieron quedarse en el refugió.

Aun a Tally no la dejaban salir, y Kim parecía cada día más aislado, solo dejaba que Max y Adrien se le acercaran, aun no lo dejaban salir muy lejos del refugió. Lo más lejos que podía ir era hasta las barricadas, y a vigilar las catacumbas. Asegurándose que ningún zombie pusiera en peligro el lugar.

Max por su parte aun no bajaba la guardia con Adrien, aun estaba convencido de que esté se lo llevaría a la fuerza, a pesar de haber oído rumores que vivía con una niña y una mujer, estas podían ser fachada. O tal vez no era la misma persona que creía, después de todo no recordaba que esté tenía familia, era algo que sus compañeros le hubieran informado de inmediato sabiendo que necesitaba toda la información.

Hace algunos días Tally se encargaba de enseñar a Marinette el manejo del arma, era la única vez que podía tocar una, Manon observaba desde una distancia prudente, hasta que se aburría. Entrenaban dentro de una casa, con botellas de platico, Tally le recordaba que no era lo mismo un blanco en movimiento pero que igual servía para sus propósitos.

-¿Chat aun no llegará aún?_ Manon pregunto aburrida mientras miraba por la ventana, las murallas habían crecido desde la última vez, y por alguna razón las vigilancias eran más extensas.

-No lo creo_ Tally la miro un momento, sentándose en el piso- Me dijo que esta vez iría él a las catacumbas con Kim, sospecha que aun se encuentra muy afectado, y quiere hablar con él a solas, supongo que es mi culpa después de todo por mi Alix ya no está.

-No pienses así_ Marinette se sentó a su lado- No fue tu culpa solo quisiste ayudarla a encontrar a su hermano, y ella aprovecho para escapar. Tal vez era eso lo que quería, alejarse de todo y de todos, estar un tiempo por su cuenta, para encontrar su camino. Estará bien ya lo verás_ La chica le regalo una sonrisa para hacerla sentir mejor.

-La señorita Selene no ha dejado de buscarla al igual que la Señora Mendeleiev y el señor pichón.

-¡Manon!_ Marinette la reprendió, muchos de los niños, y jóvenes en ese lugar le decían así al señor Ramier por su antiguo gusto por estas aves- No debes decirle así al señor Ramier, no importa si los demás lo hacen.

-Está bien Marinette_ La niña de recostó en el regazo de su protectora- No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo_ Se disculpo mirándola con sus bonitos ojos color miel- ¿Puedo ir con mis amigos? ¿Sí?_ Suplicó dedicándole ojitos de bebé.

-Ah…_ La chica miro como Tally se aguantaba las ganas de reír-Está bien_ Marinette se rindió bajando la cara, siempre que quería algo usaba esos ojos con ella, y era casi imposible negarle algo.

-Creo que si Chat descubre que tu debilidad son esos ojitos comenzará a hacerlos_ Se burlo Tally con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su compañera se sonrojo mirando a otro lado.

Para nadie de ese lugar era un secreto que Chat estaba enamorado de ella, hasta Manon le insinuaba que deberían estar juntos, pero ella aun no estaba lista para una nueva relación, había tenido dos bodas llena de zombie, la primera con alguien que amaba, pero por alguna razón se había alejado, y sinceramente ahora dudaba de que estuviera con vida; Nathanaël no conocía nada de armas, era un gran científico, más a la hora de defenderse, si no estaban sus guardias estaba perdido. La segunda boda fue con un lunático que estaba obsesionado con ella, y había puesto la vida de Manon en peligro para desposarla, sin duda no era el tipo de sujeto que le gustaría estar atada eternamente, más en esa oportunidad había tenido suerte de salir tanto ella como Manon ilesas, por esa razón ahora se encontraba entrenando, no quería poner aun más aprueba su suerte si se volvía a enfrentar a Theo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro algo fuerte, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-Vamos a seguir entrenando, aun me falta mucho que aprender_ Se puso de pie quitando varios mechones que caían en su cara, sus ojos por un segundo habían perdido brillo, cosa que Tally noto al instante, más no dijo nada. Todos tenían sus propios demonios que enfrentar, incluyéndola.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron de nuevo con el entrenamiento, para no gastar balas les habían hecho algunas bolas (cortesía de Max) ninguna sabía de que estaban hechas, pero resultaban realmente bien al momento de dispararle a las botellas y quebrarlas, más si eran disparadas a una persona esta no se veía afectada.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Damocles aun no levantaba la sanción de Tally ni la de Kim, y estaba cada vez más paranoico, tanta calma comenzaba a ponerlo inquieto, a pesar de que se encontraban bien distribuidos que no hallan habido en tanto tiempo movimiento del enemigo era algo inquietante, las personas que envió a periodo de campo justo el día que Tally llego no habían regresado, ni siquiera por los comunicadores respondían, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la falta de sueño y sin poder evitarlo cayo dormido en su escritorio, un error que podría costarle mucho.

Manon con sumo cuidado entró por la ventana, con una traviesa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Los niños que eran sus amigos la esperaban desde afuera dándole ánimos. Desde hace algunos días llevaban buscando la forma de entrar al lugar y tomar algunos Woki-Toki para jugar.

Luego los devolverían como si nada, solo los querían para divertirse, no haría ningún daño si tomaban prestado dos o tres.

Con suma sutileza la niña gateo por detrás del escritorio hasta llegar a una mesa, donde estaban los Woki-Toki, miro sobre su hombro al hombre durmiendo y procedió a tomar tres de estos, cuando los hubo guardado bien en su pequeño bolso salió de la oficina como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta primera parte, en pocos días se subirá el episodio final.**

 **Gabriely: Aunque ya te respondí por privado también lo haré por aquí. Lo de Chat a mi parecer era lo más obvio, pero me alegra que algunas lectoras no se lo esperaran, espero que leas el siguiente capítulo y el primero de la siguiente saga. No diré nada más por aquí así que si no has revisado los mensajes privados te invito a hacerlo.**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: Créeme que mi imaginación también vuela alto, últimamente eh tenido muchos sueños con zombies, que me servirán de inspiración para los siguientes capítulos, gracias por tu comentario, siempre responderé siempre y cuando no sean spoiler de la trama. Nos leemos en el último capítulo, y en el comienzo de la segunda parte.**

 **Rose of Dark: Si hasta ahora todo ha salido muy bien, pero siento que ahora debo quedarme callada para verme bonita, ya que no puedo contar algo de más, ni por error. Sí Tikki está en el área de medicina como dije en los spoiler ella y Plagg tendrán un episodio donde los lectores descubrirán como es que ellos vivieron los primeros días, y claro cómo llegaron hasta allí. Disculpa la espera.**

 **A todos aquellos que querían una historia de treinta capítulos, siento mucho decepcionarlos, aun no me acostumbro a escribir tantos capítulos aunque contando estos y los de las siguientes dos temporadas, si llego a juntarlos más o menos llegarían a esa cantidad. Pero me siento más cómoda trabajando por partes. Gracias a los que dieron a favoritos, y ya comenzó la cuenta regresiva para publicar el último capítulo. Que se subirá por estos días, tal vez el miércoles o viernes, o antes si lo termino a tiempo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	10. Tempestad

**Primero que nada gracias a los que han comentado y seguido el desenvolvimiento de esta historia, a sabiendas de que esté final será abierto (ya que faltan dos partes más). A pesar de mis retrasos (no intencionales) gracias de verdad, ahora comienza el conteo regresivo para subir la siguiente parte de esta trilogía, hasta ahora tengo pensado hacerlo unos cuantos capítulos más que esté, ya que tendrá más información sobre los zombies y porque aparecieron, desde que publique el primer capítulo ya tenía la razón del porque vuelven a la vida, así que no se preocupen, daré explicaciones, y no será por magia o porque sí.**

 **Ah y como notaran el título del capítulo anterior le daba el preámbulo a este, la calma que precede a la tempestad. Estoy muy emocionada a penas y puedo quedarme quieta, algo anormal en mí. Espero que disfruten este último capítulo. Nos vemos abajo.**

 **Sin más que decir a Leer.**

 **Ocaso**

 **Tempestad**

El rubio miraba la espalda de Kim con el ceño fruncido, desde que se había separado de Max arriba, el más grande no le había dirigido la palabra, incluso ni se dignaba a responder las preguntas y le rehuía la mirada. Parecía enojado por el hecho de que era Adrien y no el chico de lentes el que lo acompañaba a revisar las catacumbas.

Adrien no era tonto, desde hace unos días, curiosamente cuando habían conocido a Marinette. Max se mostraba más respetuoso (si eso era posible) y parecía muy incomodo con su presencia, siempre intentaba alejarse, cuando estaba Marinette presente bajaba la mirada y susurraba palabras que nadie escuchaba. Mientras que Kim estaba borde, y tosco, en más de una oportunidad había intentado golpearlo con toda su fuerza en los entrenamientos. Aunque lo del castaño podía atribuirlo a que en cierta parte fue su culpa el que Alix se fuera.

Además de su extraño comportamiento, ambos rehusaban a separarse, o a vigilar algo más que no fuera las catacumbas, fue cuando decidió actuar, a pesar de las negativas de ambos decidió el bajar a aquel lugar con escasa luz, y confrontar a uno de ellos hasta que le dijera que ocurría.

Más sus planes no funcionaron como esperaba, sabía era Kim el que lo acompañará, pero sacarle palabra era más difícil de lo que parecía en el principio. Estaba hartándose de aquel silencio, de las preguntas sin respuestas que tenía en su mente. Pero lo que más lo tenía arto era aquel asqueroso aroma que estaba impregnado en aquel sitio.

Parecía que las catacumbas estaban llenas de carne putrefacta, al doblar en una esquina lo comprendió, uno de los pasillos se encontraba una barricada que servía de escudo, detrás de esta habían un gran número de zombies. Siendo atraídos por un hombre que se encontraba amarrado a solo unos pasos de ellos.

Sus esmeraldas ojos en el acto chocaron con los de Kim, esté simplemente lo ignoro, procediendo a acercarse sin el más mínimo temor. Ni siquiera parecía asustado al notar aquellos zombies y aquel hombre. Estaba claro que él y Max estaban detrás de todo eso.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, más le valía a ambos dar una buena explicación de todo esto, antes de que pudiera hablar la fuerte voz de Kim se hizo escuchar, estaba enojado, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el cuello de aquel hombre que Adrien no conocía.

-¡Cucaracha inmunda dime donde está tu jefe ahora mismo!_ Exigió presionando aun más- Se que te enviaron aquí a ti y a ese_ Miro con enojo a Adrien- Para llevarse a Max y a Alix de aquí.

Adrien abrió los ojos sin comprender nada, ¿que tenía que ver él con todo esto? Kim estaba enloqueciendo.

Adrien intento dar un paso más el tacto del frío metal lo hizo quedarse quieto y mirar los ahora fríos ojos de Max, el moreno no había ido a inspeccionar las barricadas de arriba solo lo había hecho creer eso.

-No te muevas, solo quiero información_ Max estaba más calmado que Kim, más sus manos temblaban, sus nervios comenzaban a adueñarse de él, haciéndole más difícil el sostener aquella arma.

El sujeto que estaba en el piso vio con dificultad las personas frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron mientras soltaba un dificultoso jadeo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos.

-S… señor Adrien_ Soltó con dificultad, intentando alejar aquel fuerte agarre de su cuello- Creíamos que había muerto… Se pondrá feliz si lo llevo con él… Él me dará lo que desee.

Max bajo el arma haciéndole una señal a Kim para que suelte al hombre. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Adrien, y solo encontró confusión en ellos.

-Estas huyendo_ Max dejo escapar relajando un poco su expresión- No estás aquí por mí, solo huyes de él, como yo, eso nos hace iguales.

-No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿quiénes son ustedes y de donde me conocen?_ Adrien frunció el ceño, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva, no entendía que ocurría allí, pero no era nada bueno a su criterio.

-Señor Adrien, soy Roger… Fui enviado a buscarlo a usted y a algunos hombres que trabajan para mi jefe, creí que estaba muerto… Me alegra verlo con vida.

-No puedo decir lo mismo_ Adrien chasqueo la lengua entendiendo (o eso creía) todo el conflicto y las palabras de Max, al parecer de nuevo estaban del mismo lado, aunque no comprendía cuando dejaron de estarlo.

-¡Ya basta de esto!_ Kim grito alterado- ¿Dónde está Alix? ¿Tú la llevaste allá? Cucaracha inmunda ¿Qué le hiciste a su hermano?

Kim le apretó el cuello buscando respuestas, mientras Roger lo miraba con calma, no le iba a decir nada que le fuera de utilidad eso estaba claro.

-Disculpa por todo esto_ Max se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa- Creí que estabas con él, como trabajábamos para la misma persona, solo supuse que te habían enviado para llevarme.

-¿Trabajabas para Armand D'Argencourt? Lo último que supe de él fue que se fue de la ciudad. Huyo como un cobarde, jamás creí que haría eso.

Max arqueo la ceja con la pregunta, luego de unos segundos lo comprendió, ese rubio aun no sabía para quien trabajaba de verdad, se llevaría una enorme sorpresa cuando se enterará, pero eso lo tenía que descubrir el mismo. Por ahora lo dejaría pensar que el verdadero líder era Armand. Aunque estaba seguro que esté no era más que otro peón en el juego.

-Kim vámonos dejemos al señor pensar mejor las cosas, esta noche vendremos y si no tiene las respuestas limpiaremos este lugar, no quiero ser considerado como alguien vago, y ya son demasiados bichos_ Miro a los zombies con el ceño fruncido- Disculpa las molestias Adrien, si quieres vienes con nosotros y te aseguras de que no pongamos por una tontería en riesgo a todos.

Los tres salieron de las mazmorras, ocultando ese nada pequeño problema por los momentos.

Adrien estaba lleno de dudas, las acciones de ambos eran muy confusas, y ahora no solo tenía que cuidarse de Theo si no que también de alguien que lo estaba buscando. Cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir bien, pasaba algo que destruía toda su tranquilidad.

Max miro a sus dos compañeros tomar caminos totalmente separados, cada uno tenía cosas que pensar, nunca creyó que haber encontrado a Roger en las catacumbas le iba a traer tantos problemas. Él era uno de los guardias más fieles del jefe, y que lo hubiera mandado hasta allí era prueba de que tenía sus sospechas que sus antiguos "trabajadores" estuvieran escondiéndose por ahí.

El hecho de que Adrien no esté con ellos era un alivio, pero que la acompañante de esté también este de alguna manera involucrada con aquella causa era inquietante, aunque estaba seguro que el rubio no sabía nada de eso no podía dejar de dudar. Ella parecía algo desesperada por hablar con él, y a estas alturas que tenía más preguntas que respuestas estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

Detuvo sus pasos al instante justo en el momento que la visualizo, por suerte para él estaba sola en la cocina, era el momento perfecto para actuar.

-¿Podemos hablar?_ Pregunto sin rodeos al estar a menos de cinco pasos de distancia. Al ver como esta asentía prosiguió- Quiero que me cuentes donde está Nathanaël_ Claro, directo así era él, y por el hecho de que ella sea una chica eso no iba a cambiar.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Roger se encontraba mirando a los zombies de manera aburrida, ese hombre que lo mantenía retenido no parecía para nada un genio, había sido tan descuidado que ni siquiera lo había revisado, y lo dejaba sin ninguna vigilancia.

Dándole la oportunidad perfecta para accionar el dispositivo de ayuda, era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a rescatarlo, él les diría donde se encontraba aquel tonto científico y más importante aun le diría que ahí se encontraba Adrien Agreste. Sin importar que lo hubieran capturado, el líder lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Si hubiera llegado antes de que Alix se fuera estaría más alegre, ya que si la encontraba a ella, solo le faltaría una persona por encontrar, aunque buscar a Alix no era tan difícil, y convencerla de que viniera con él era aun más fácil, la única que le traía problemas era la escurridiza novia. Chasqueo la lengua resignado, había sido un tonto por no llegar antes a la capilla, si lo hubiera logrado ahora no tendría tantos problemas para encontrar a esa mujer.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Marinette palideció ante la mención de ese nombre, al principio tenía sus dudas respecto a si conocía o no a Max, y los constantes rodeos de esté no hicieron más que aplacar esta duda. Más ahora venía aquí y le hacía esa pregunta de una manera tan seria y a la vez tan importante que la sacaba de orbita.

Era él después de todo; uno de los pocos amigos de su prometido, uno de los pocos científicos que había conocido en uno de esos bailes. A pesar de que ahora lo mirara cambiado era él.

Mordió su labio inferior, saliendo de su estado de shock. Max la condujo hasta una pequeña mesa colocada cerca de un rincón, para tener más intimidad, Marinette relamió sus labios algo ansiosa, así como él quería respuestas, ella también las necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir que podía seguir confiando en Nathanaël, que no la había dejado a su suerte.

-Yo no lo sé, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando nos despedimos la mañana antes de la boda_ Hablo en susurro tomando el vaso de agua que su acompañante le ofrecía- Mi padre…_ Tomo un poco de agua ante el recuerdo de su progenitor- Él me dijo que los guardias habían sacado a Nathanaël de allí, no dejaron ni siquiera que se acercará a mis padres, se que él no huiría así de mi por lo que pienso que algo debe estar reteniéndolo.

Max proceso toda la información, tratando de no verse alterado en lo más mínimo. Estaba seguro que Nathanaël no le había dado ningún tipo de información a aquella mujer frente a él, más está era muy inteligente, y había podido atar algún cabo suelto.

El moreno se incorporo antes de que aquellas azules e insistentes miradas se convirtieran en palabras, procediendo a salir de allí, no tenía la menor intensión de contarle nada, sol Nathanaël podía aclarar aquellas dudas, eso si todavía estaba con vida.

La miro de soslayo antes de marcharse, esperaba que aquella relación que mantenía el rubio con aquella chica acabara pronto, él sabía más que nadie que Nathanaël seguía vivo, buscando aquella mujer, y si alguien se interponía entre ellos, muchas cosas malas podrían ocurrir.

Varios gritos lo hicieron paralizar, su mirada viajo enseguida hacia el origen donde encontró una enorme cantidad de zombies, pero estos parecían ser diferentes, estaban escalando las barricadas, no eran tan tontos como los demás intentando atravesarlas.

Trago saliva al mirar algunas etiquetas en las orejas de ellos, su rostro palideció mientras sus alertas aumentaron de golpe. Sabía bien que eran esas etiquetas, nuevas, y peores cosas se avecinaban si esos seres habían sido liberados de manera premeditada allí.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras cerraba con rapidez la puerta ante la mirada curiosa de Marinette.

-Los zombies han entrado_ Las palabras salieron como un gemido consternado, mientras que apoyaba su espalda de la puerta- No tengo mis armas tenemos que buscar una salida_ Su cuerpo sintió un impacto que lo alejo momentáneamente de la puerta, su cara adquirió pánico al ver como aquellas manos comenzaban a rasguñar la estrecha vía que habían logrado abrir.

Marinette miro a su alrededor, con la velocidad y fuerza producto de la adrenalina del momento tomo un cuchillo que se encontraba en una de las mesa, con la puntería que había desarrollado lo lanzo con fuerza clavándolo en una de las manos que intentaban jalar a Max. Sin perder un segundo de tiempo rodo un mesón metálico hasta la puerta (agradeciendo mentalmente que la adrenalina siguiera haciendo efecto). Con ayuda del moreno lograron voltearlo, las patas metálicas de la mesa de la parte izquierda quedaban contra un muro de concreto, dándoles unos minutos para pensar en algo.

-Si subimos por esa ventana llegaremos al tejado_ Marinette corrió hasta el lugar que indicaba, varias veces había visto a Manon subir por ahí cuando se aburría- ¿Cómo lograron pasar?

Max tomo el codo de ella ayudándola a subir primero, mientras sus ojos iban una y otra vez hasta la puerta, asegurándose de que resistiera lo suficiente para ellos escapar.

-No lo sé, estos son diferentes, yo vi como escalaban_ Un agudo grito salió de la garganta del chico al ver como algunos brazos comenzaban a verse.

-¡No veas hacía allá y sube!_ Marinette extendió su mano el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella, pero el sentido de supervivencia era más grande.

El chico logro salir con ayuda de la Dupain, sus ojos mostraban gratitud más no era tiempo de charlar. Debían encontrar rápido con que defenderse. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de zombies, estos caminaban como verdaderos vivos, eh incluso tenían su cerebro más desarrollado, eso lo entendieron cuando vieron a uno tomar una pistola, y lanzarla como si de un palo se tratará, a la cabeza de un hombre tirándolo al piso, no eran para nada unos genios, incluso podían comparar su inteligencia con la de un cavernícola, más estaba claro que eran una raza superior a la que anteriormente los había atacado, parecía que empezaban a evolucionar. Y eso era lo que más preocupaba al Moreno.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Manon grito asustada, al momento de ver como uno de sus amigos era embestido por una de esas escalofriantes criaturas.

Sus acaramelados ojos no se podía despegar de la escena, su amigo aun continuaba moviéndose y tratando de sacarse aquel cuerpo de encima, sentía como en cada mordida, su cuerpo no dejaba de doler, era similar a cuando un perro lo había mordido, solo que esté ser no tenía aquellos perforadores colmillos. Sus negros ojos estaban fijos en los de su amiga, pidiendo ayuda, poco a poco comenzaba a perder el brillo mientras su boca comenzaba a vomitar sangre, y algunas lágrimas de sangre surcaban su rostro, dejando a Manon en estado de shock.

El resto de los niños había huido del lugar casi al instante, dejándola a ella ahí paralizada. El zombie una vez que su objetivo había muerto prosiguió con su siguiente objetivo. Como un animal de caza salto sobre ella con la intención de encajar sus dientes en aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Manon grito con más fuerza llevando las manos a su boca, sus ojos se cerraron esperando sentir el dolor…

Dolor que nunca llego.

Sus ojos de color miel se abrieron con lentitud, encontrándose con una silueta femenina y elegante, sus manos estaban cruzadas, y sus espadas clavadas de la misma manera en el cuello del zombie. Sus verdes ojos no tenían brillo alguno, y su cara estaba manchada de sangre.

Selene bufo molesta, apenas había regresado y se encontraba con esto.

-¡Cuidado!_ Manon grito con temor, viendo como uno de los zombies que había escalado hasta el tejado del edificio le caía encima a su salvadora.

La rubia interpuso su brazo al ver como la criatura abría su bica dispuesta a morderla. Se había confiado por menos de dos segundos y ahora pagaba sus consecuencias. Un leve gemido reprimido se escucho de sus labios al sentir como aquellos dientes se incrustaban en su brazo. Unos gruñidos la hicieron poner aún más alerta, era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera rodeada, odiaba el momento que se había tenido que separar de sus compañeros, si alguno estuviera con ella sería más fácil.

Sus verdes ojos miraron al niño muerto a unos pasos de ella, su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor, no quería que eso sucediera con la niña que seguía presenciando la escena, cerro sus ojos por un momento, procesando toda la información de manera más rápida de lo normal, no habían muchas opciones. Y era imposible que después de esa mordida ella viviera, solo había dos caminos y ya ella había elegido.

-¡Manon corre!_ Grito empujando el zombie con toda su fuerza arrinconándolo contra una pared- ¡No veas atrás yo mantendré su atención en mi ahora huye! Ve por detrás de los edificios encuentra a alguien que te proteja y no te separes de él.

La niña asintió, y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar, sus puños estaba siendo apretados con fuerza, mientras mordía su lengua para no hacer ningún ruido.

Selene sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que la niña había hecho lo correcto, le dio algunos minutos de ventaja, para luego mirar al zombie, que seguía moviéndose, sin borrar su sonrisa disparo.

Selene corrió de manera rápida fuera del callejón sacando algunas bombas, Damocles solo dejaba usarlas en caso de emergencias, y está era una de ellas, con toda su fuerza lanzo la bomba hasta la estatua de la ciudad donde habían algunos zombies. No solo había llamado la atención del resto dándoles una leve ventaja a sus amigos de huir, sino que también había matado a una gran cantidad, que se encontraba comiendo varios cuerpos de sus aliados.

Una gran cantidad de zombie se acercaba a ella de manera más rápida de lo normal, muchas cosas estaban muy raras, y aun no descubría que pasaba con certeza.

La rubia comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra a medida que era rodeada por el enemigo, el número era mayor que la cantidad de sobrevivientes que había en el albergue, y no era ni la tercera parte de los que habían atacado. Solo había podido atraer a unos pocos, y eso la decepcionaba.

-Señorita Selene_ El señor Ramier corrió comenzando a ayudarla, disparando a unos cuantos- Tenga_ Le lanzo un cartucho de munición- Fui a la armería cuando empezaron a llegar, sé que no tiene muchas balas tome esas, yo le cuidaré la espalda_ El hombre sonrió nervioso.

La rubia asintió tomando el cartucho, era un alivio al menos tener un compañero de equipo cuidándole la espalda aunque, dudaba sobrevivir serviría de distracción de algunos de ellos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Damocles corrió al escuchar tantos gritos, había sido mala idea dormirse, dejando a todos a merced de los zombies, al momento en el que procedía a salir de su oficina, un arma apuntando su cuello lo hizo retroceder.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre con una arrogante sonrisa y una paleta en los labios. A pesar de que no había planeado todo, aquella extraña emboscada le había servido perfectamente para infiltrarse.

-Tiene mucho que contarme sobre el proyecto de la mariposa negra señor Damocles, usted de aquí no se mueve_ Su cabeza se inclino levemente mostrándole el asiento más alejado del escritorio, en una clara orden para que se sentará.

Esté mordió sus labios, caminando con parsimonia al lugar, mientras que el castaño comenzaba a revisar la oficina.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

-Marinette alto_ Max tomo la mano de la chica, mientras sus ojos miraban a alguien siendo perseguida por dos zombies- Debemos ayudarla, es Mireille, ella lleva aquí más que los demás, no sabe defenderse bien, y casi siempre lloraba.

Marinette asintió mirando la escena, buscando algún arma para ayudarla, fue cuando lo vio, un tubo algo oxidado de lo que parecía una escalera de emergencia. Sonrió de medio lado recordando el incidente de Chat, allí estaba su arma.

Sin explicarle nada a su acompañante, la chica comenzó a correr, mirando de vez en cuando la escena debajo de ella, justo en el momento en el que aquellas criaturas pasaban por el lugar que había planeado salto.

Sus manos tomaron con fuerza la barra. Obligándola a ceder, su cuerpo se precipito contra ambos zombies, tumbándolos al suelo. Sin esperar a que estos reaccionaran clavo su nueva arma en la cabeza de uno, mientras que con su bota presionaba la del otro. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza con su talón haciendo que el cráneo cediera, salpicando su cara de sangre.

Mireille se detuvo horrorizada, mirando de arriba abajo a la chica que la había salvado, era Ella, no había duda, esa era la chica de la que tanto hablaban, la chica que había sido salvada en una iglesia.

Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner se acerco a Marinette rodeándola en un abrazo, de todas las maneras que había imaginado conocerla esta era sin duda mejor, aunque nunca creyó que ella la defendería así. Estaba claro de que su encuentro era destinado, tal y como él le dijo, ambas debían estar juntas de ahora en adelante.

Max bajo con cuidado mirando asombrado como Mireille corría a abrazar a Marinette, no se veía herida, pero si estaba muy agradecida con la joven.

-Mireille, vamos a dirigirnos a la armería lo mejor será que nos acompañes_ Ajusto sus lentes mirando a otro lado, mientras que ambas chicas seguían sobre los zombies, y a pesar de la pequeña incomodidad de Marinette ninguna se movía.

La Dupain fue la primera en ponerse de pie, sin poder despegar su cuerpo al de la joven, tal vez esto era un efecto segundario de su propio shock, o eso deseaba creer ella.

La armaría estaba vacía, no les fue muy difícil infiltrarse. Los tres habían comenzado a tomar algunas armas guardándolas en una maleta, se encargarían de que sus compañeros también tuvieran algo con que defenderse.

Mireille no dejaba de sonreírle a Marinette, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, estaba segura que su compañera no se encontraba enterada de que pronto la sacarían de ese infierno, y por eso estaba tan distante, y no le había dicho nada. Miro de reojo a Max, debían alejarse de ese sujeto si querían salir con vida.

-Tenemos que buscar a los demás_ Max miro de reojo a Mireille- Debes quedarte con nosotros en todo momento.

Está asintió abrazando con fuerza el brazo de Marinette, mientras que esta se equipaba un poco con la mano que aun podía mover.

Una gran explosión los hizo salir, Max sabiendo que era una manera de distracción aprovecho para correr por los callejones, las calles principales no eran seguras ahora. Marinette iba a comenzar a seguirlo, más el fuerte agarre de Mireille la detuvo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, que por alguna razón no dejaban de brillar, algo sabía esa chica que ella ignoraba.

-Quédate aquí conmigo_ Los brazos de la joven rodearon su cintura aferrándose a su espalda- Te protegeré como tú lo hiciste conmigo_ Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro- No dejare que te lleven como a mis padres_ Varios sollozos escaparon de ella, mientras comenzaba a derrumbarse y caer de rodillas, aferrándose ahora a las piernas de la mujer.

Marinette miro como la joven con algo de temor, aquel encuentro había liberado una escena que Mireille seguramente había querido olvidar, con cuidado depósito una mano sobre el cabello de ella, susurrando palabras de consuelo que su compañera ahora necesitaba.

Mordió su labio inferior mirando a su alrededor, le costaría bastante volver a encontrar a Max, solo esperaba que Chat estuviera junto a Manon, y la sacará a salvo de la ciudad.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

En el momento en el que Max había notado que sus compañeras no estaban, era tarde para devolverse, el camino que había cruzado se encontraba ahora infestado, y ahora se encontraba protegiendo a la pequeña Manon que temblaba detrás de su espalda.

Le había contado como Selene había sido mordida, no había pasado mucho tiempo por lo que seguramente ese gran alboroto era producido por ella.

Max con el silenciador puesto disparo a los zombies que estaban demasiado cerca, comenzando a correr con la niña siempre al frente, para que no la alcanzarán, prefería correr riesgo él a que ella lo hiciera.

Un disparo que paso a su lado lo hizo voltear, Tally estaba allí, eso era bueno.

-Tally lleva a Manon con Chat, yo debo regresar, Marinette está con Mireille se quedaron juntas en algún lugar_ Le tendió la maleta de armas a la chica, Tally asintió disparando a los zombies.

-Yo voy a buscar a Marinette_ La niña hizo un puchero dispuesta a arriesgarse.

\- Manon encontraras a Chat lo sé, y pronto Marinette también los encontrará_ Susurro en su oído- Ahora duerme- En un ágil movimiento el hombre le clavo una pequeña jeringa de líquido magenta, haciendo que la niña callera al instante en sus brazos.

Max le tendió la niña a Tally tomando una bomba de la maleta. Sin esperar algo más el chico soltó la bomba abriéndose paso mientras Tally se llevaba a la niña cargada.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Adrien estaba desesperado, Kim lo sabía bien, esa manera de combatir y descuartizar a los zombies no era nada natural, podría arriesgarse a que era más una conducta animal. El que ninguna de sus protegidas se encuentre con él parecía ponerlo mucho más agresivo de lo normal.

Cuando todo había iniciado ambos se encontraban cerca de las barricadas, por lo que su reacción fue la más apresurada, no habían tenido tiempo de alertar a los demás pero a los pocos que alertaron ya se encontraban a fuera defendiéndose ellos solos.

Ahora se encontraban del otro lado de la ciudad, protegiendo a algunos pocos que habían logrado escapar sin armas, en el centro del refugio se oía un gran alboroto, más su prioridad era ayudar a los que no podían defenderse bien.

-Ya las encontraremos, Max está allá en las calles seguro las encuentra_ Sonrió con tristeza internándose de nuevo junto al rubio.

Fue cuando dos explosiones, cerca los hicieron alertarse. Ambos comenzaron a correr encontrándose con una gran nube de polvo, producto de un derrumbe, los ojos de ambos se ancharon al ver como Tally se encontraba con ambas piernas dentro de este, su cuerpo parecía haber recibido varios impactos de balas.

-¿Qué paso?_ Ambos llegaron corriendo hacía ella, fue cuando el rubio noto el cuerpo escondido de una niña. Era Manon, su pequeña Manon.

-Un hombre que desconozco intento matarnos, pude esconder a Manon antes que llegará, pero, al no verla se enojo e intento matarme_ Dejo escapar un quejido- Max está buscando a Marinette, lleven a la niña a un lugar a salvo, y que otro valla a ayudarlo, el tipo que me ataco es fuerte_ Sonrió escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Llévate a Manon, yo iré por mi mejor amigo_ Kim apretó los puños y antes de que empezará una discusión comenzó a correr.

Marinette seguía consolando a una joven, que más adelante sería la razón de sus tristezas…

Adrien tomo a la niña mirando de reojo por última vez el lugar…

Kim corría buscando a su mejor amigo, lo único que le quedaba en esa miserable vida...

Tally sonrió sintiendo que su cuerpo perdía fuerza…

Un joven sonreía al encontrar su objetivo…

Los cadáveres de la señorita Bustier y la señora Mendeleiev se encontraban irreconocibles, rodeados de muchos zombies…

Selene emitió un bufido sintiendo que se quedaba sin municiones, el señor Ramier había sido atacado minutos antes. Con sus últimas fuerzas tomo una gran cantidad de bombas, esperando que la mayoría de las personas hayan salido del lugar, ya había pasado más de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que todos hallan evacuado, no podía dejar que esos zombies siguiera el paso...

Max se detuvo en seco, al ver como todo a su alrededor resplandecía, llevo sus manos al rostro mientras retrocedía. Fue cuando vio a su amigo llegar hasta él, tal vez no era demasiado tarde…

El ocaso termino de atravesar el borde del cielo, dándole preámbulo a la crepuscular noche, la oscuridad, fue momentáneamente remplazada por una ráfaga de luz proveniente del centro del aquel pequeño refugio.

-¡Marinette!_ Un grito desgarrador fue lo que salió de la garganta de Adrien al momento de ver aquella explosión, sus pies avanzaron a gran velocidad, pero ya era tarde, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

 **Finalizado.**

 **Siento que el odio de algunos de mis lectores se intensificará en este capítulo, pero si les soy sincera no me lo imaginaba de otra forma.**

 **Muchas muertes en un solo capítulo me convierten en una muñeca asesina en serie, pero todos sabían que tanta calma es imposible. Tenía ganas de escribir esté capítulo no solo porque es el final de esta parte, sino también por la introducción del nuevo estirpe de Zombie. Toda raza debe evolucionar, y está no es la excepción. Al final se dirá la fecha de publicación de la nueva parte. Esté fue el capítulo más largo de toda la saga, pero no tenía ganas de subirlo en dos partes, sentía que se perdía la emoción. En lo personal me ha encantado, a pesar de las muchas muertes, si leen bien notaran algunas pistas de la siguiente temporada.**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: Gracias por todos tus reviews, espero verte en la próxima temporada, que iniciara en diciembre, sí estabas de nervios con esté capítulo no imagino como estarás ahora, que Theo se llevo a Marinette, ahora le toca a Adrien ser el que cuide a Manon.**

 **Gabriely: Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, Adrien esta vez no la tendrá nada fácil, esperemos que no enloquezca** **tanto. Respecto a lo de Manon, si fue imprudente, y caprichosa, ese momento fue adaptado en cierta forma en cuando la niña tomo la muñeca de Lady Wi-fi de la casa de Marinette, Nadja no quería que su hija lo llevara y aun así la pequeña niña la llevo, aprovechándose de Marinette con sus ojos de bebé.**

 **Gracias a;**

 **Aby Gamez, Alejandra Darcy, Azaak Damian, Bel the Animatronic Wolf, SakuraLi-Taisho, Kuroko Tsubasa, FunestiNoctu121, Kurousagi1601, Lidith Weasly Ishida, Nicolle769, Pandirafa, .1, Akary Uchiha, . Por agregar a favoritos, y seguir la historia**

 **Abigail565, Dama de la suerte, Katsa Graceling, Princess Viris Potter, , Por agregarla a sus favoritos.**

 **Y a; Agaeti du Evarinya, Cassio Black, ElbaKheel, FunestiNoctu121, Aurora85, Drake Dark, Rose of Dark, Jasmine13forever. Por seguirla.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Que será el día 12 de diciembre.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
